


Poções sangrentas

by Buubblesdae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ALERTAS: tem sangue e mordida de vampiro, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, não sei se é bem enemies
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buubblesdae/pseuds/Buubblesdae
Summary: Poderia-se dizer que Park Chanyeol era um feiticeiro otimista, e foi esse otimismo que o fez conhecer o vampiro Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo nem sempre foi um amigo, mas sempre foi alguém marcante em sua vida. Fazia 9 anos que não o via, o que não é muito tempo quando se vive uma eternidade. Por isso, encontrá-lo em péssimo estado buscando por sua ajuda era a última coisa que Chanyeol esperava naquele dia.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 24
Kudos: 24
Collections: Chansoo fest: Lockdown





	Poções sangrentas

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic faz parte do Round 1: Lockdown da Chansoo Fest
> 
> Olá ~  
> Vou tagarelar aqui um pouquinho. Primeiro, eu queria falar o quanto esse projeto do Chansoo Fest é legal! Sério, foi bem divertido escrever e tenho certeza que vai ser melhor ainda ler as fics que vão ser postadas. Então, vou deixar aqui meu agradecimento para os organizadores que sempre foram muito fofinhos e atenciosos. E também pra quem me betou, muito obg por me ajudar, sério mesmo <3  
> Agora, se você que doou o plot tá lendo essa nota, eu queria dizer que seu plot foi incrível, eu amei muito ele e eu realmente me diverti escrevendo essa fic, acho que eu nunca gostei tanto de escrever quanto foi com Poções sangrentas, então eu espero que você também se divirta com ela o/ 
> 
> Acho que é isso ^^

**UNIVERSO**

Há certas coisas que humanos têm dificuldade de explicar e, por isso, inventam teorias um tanto quanto estranhas. 

Por exemplo, existe uma pequena loja de medicina alternativa em um dos becos do centro de Seul, em que o proprietário faz a mágica de labaredas de fogo desabrocharem no piso toda vez que bate os dedos no balcão, o que é bastante interessante, já que sempre arranca um sorriso desconfiado dos clientes que são céticos demais para entender o que acontece ali. E acontecem muitas coisas. Uma delas é que a loja em questão não é especializada em medicina alternativa, mas sim em poções e feitiços. Entretanto, o homem moderno é incapaz de perceber magia, assim como não pode notar as outras criaturas fantásticas que coexistem com ele no mundo. 

A existência dessas criaturas, assim como a do próprio homem, vem da mesma fonte, a qual pode ser chamada de Universo, Todo Poderoso, Força Superior, Bem e Mal, Destino ou qualquer outro nome que indique um poder maior, desde que em letras iniciais maiúsculas. O Universo é solitário e por isso cria brinquedos com livre-arbítrio a fim de se divertir. Gosta de assistir as decisões e os rumos tortos que suas criações tomam. E é importante ter em mente que o Universo não é bom ou mau, apenas é um espectador que gosta de fazer sugestões. 

Os humanos foram uma de suas primeiras criações, depois dos animais. Colocou-os todos juntos no planeta Terra, também obra Sua. A princípio, não tinha muita ideia do que queria, tentou dinossauros, mas foram terrivelmente entediantes. Nada que um meteoro não resolvesse. Depois facilitou a evolução, queria primatas mais inteligentes e potencialmente mais perigosos. Dessa vez, acertou em cheio. Nunca tinha feito criação mais caótica. Todavia, entre a antiguidade e a idade média, decidiu que talvez o mundo estivesse sem graça, era preciso de uma pouco de magia. Foi quando decidiu que adicionaria feiticeiros à sua coleção de brinquedos. Não os faria de qualquer jeito como os humanos, nem dependeria da evolução, tinha pressa, queria se divertir logo. Usaria de seu privilégio de criador, pegaria emprestado o molde humano e adicionaria alguns poderes, desejo de conhecimento para que pudesse melhorar por conta própria, e benevolência, para que nunca usasse seus poderes contra os homens, pelo contrário, sempre que possível tentaria tornar a vida deles mais agradável. Faria dez feiticeiros e os colocaria um em cada canto do planeta, queria ser justo. Antes de finalizar sua nova criação, decidiu que já que estavam em número limitado, daria-os a imortalidade. 

Algum tempo depois, o Criador teve mais duas ideias. Em um momento de bondade, decidiu criar dois gênios, para que atendessem aos desejos humanos. A verdade era que os amava e presenteava-os com criaturas mágicas para, quem sabe, amenizar o sofrimento que eles mesmos se causavam. Nem mesmo Ele saberia responder porque os humanos eram assim. Quando seus brinquedos faziam escolhas que eram cruéis, acabava tomado por uma raiva violenta, o que geralmente levava a criação de novos elementos cujo único objetivo era causar maiores tormentos na vida dos humanos. Não fazia o menor sentido, mas o Universo era confuso. Em um desses desses surtos, criou um monstro. Usou o mesmo molde mais uma vez, adicionou longos dentes afiados, uma sede incontrolável por sangue e uma quase imortalidade. Houve uma falha no projeto. Ao total criou quatro vampiros e os espalhou pelos continentes. Poupou apenas ao que seria conhecido por Oceania. Os cangurus deixavam-no de bom humor. 

O Universo criou mais um bocado de criaturas ao longo do tempo de vida da Terra, foi desde quase humanos como os vampiros, feiticeiros e elfos, até os mais estranhos como lobisomens, botos cor-de-rosa e sereias, todos em números reduzidos, com exceção das sereias. As sereias existem aos montes. 

*******

Park Chanyeol é o feiticeiro dono da loja de poções no centro de Seul e estava há muito tempo na Terra. O homem era alto e de aparência bonita e jovem, assim como todos os outros nove feiticeiros existentes. Ele tinha os mesmos traços das pessoas que nasciam na região que hoje é conhecida por Coréia.

De década em década, adotava um novo conjunto de hábitos, gostava de variar. Nos últimos 10 anos, seu costume era acordar sete horas da manhã, abrir sua loja, preparar os mais variados tipos de poções e esperar que os clientes fossem até ele. Costumava cobrar muito pouco pelas poções e, em alguns casos, apenas não cobrava. Entretanto, sempre aceitava quando lhe traziam tortas, bolos e qualquer tipo de confeito de padaria, as senhorinhas eram as que mais gostavam de lhe agradar, afinal, poucos conseguiam curar as dores nas costas que elas sentiam, mas bastava um pouquinho de uma poção laranja que era como se nunca tivessem existido. Chanyeol atendia até às seis horas da noite. Depois, fechava a loja e ia para casa, que era no andar de cima, onde aproveitaria os agrados com uma xícara de chá, ou às vezes cerveja. Apesar de nunca ficar doente, precisava se alimentar e dormir, ainda era um humano em essência. O que era um conceito estranho, mas depois de tanto tempo, não parava muito para questionar as escolhas do Bem e Mal no momento de sua criação. 

As poções de Chanyeol eram interessantes. Não havia absolutamente nada de especial sobre os ingredientes, normalmente usava leite, mel, água, condimentos, como pimenta do reino, canela ou até mesmo orégano. O que realmente importava era o fogo que usava para a fervura, isso porque Park era um feiticeiro de fogo, portanto, era esse elemento que, aliado à combinação correta de itens, proporciona os efeitos mágicos das poções. Teve de estudar muito para saber o que ia melhor com o que. 

O feiticeiro cultivava um bom humor em 99% do tempo. Os demais de sua classe se referiam a ele como “Senhor Raio de Sol”. Chanyeol ainda acha que o apelido existia por ser um elemental de fogo. Talvez um dia descubra a piada, mas com certeza não vai se importar. Isso não significa que ele não guarde ressentimentos, porque os guarda e é para com Ele, o Universo. 

Sua relação com o Destino ficou meio estranha depois que seu caminho se cruzou com o de Do Kyungsoo, um dos três vampiros existentes na Terra. Kyungsoo nem sempre foi um amigo, mas sempre foi alguém marcante em sua vida. Fazia 9 anos que não o via. Não era muito tempo quando se vive uma eternidade, mas era o suficiente para sentir uma pontada de saudades da criatura que mais amava. 

* * *

**FOGO E SANGUE**

450 D.C - REINO DE BAEKJE

Chanyeol nasceu de forma bastante diferente, brotou como uma semente do seio de uma floresta em chamas, e foi adotado por uma camponesa que o encontrou por acidente. Desde pequeno ouvia vozes que o guiavam em seu processo de aprendizagem inicial. 

“Respire fundo.”

“Nunca machuque um humano.”

“Se concentre e sinta entrar em chamas.”

Nem sempre os sussurros em seu ouvido eram organizados, às vezes parecia uma grande discussão, mas sempre eram úteis, já que aos sete anos, provocou faíscas batendo palmas. E aos oito era capaz de conjurar esferas de fogo. De natureza espontânea, fez alguns amigos e seguidores, até que seus poderes chegassem aos ouvidos de nobres da região. Uma das famílias tinha uma filha que sofria de dores renais, então prometeram cuidar dos estudos de Chanyeol assim como de sua família em troca de seus serviços. E assim foi. O feiticeiro envelhecia como uma pessoa normal até os 25 anos, a partir dessa idade atingiria a maturidade e se tornaria um imortal. Sua mãe de criação faleceu um pouco antes disso, então não tinha outros laços significativos. 

Quando completou 25 anos, conseguiu se comunicar com os outros feiticeiros, assim como ouviu, pela última vez, as vozes que o guiaram até aquele momento. Agora elas só trabalham uma vez por ano, para juntá-los em um encontro. Um ano depois, o feiticeiro dos ventos lhe contou sobre as novas criaturas que o Universo andava criando. 

“Sua única função é matar. É como um animal sempre faminto. Mal pode pensar. É uma besta. As vozes disseram que será chamado de vampiro.” 

Os feiticeiros de maneira geral tinham decidido não se posicionarem contra os vampiros, porque se o Destino os fez, então tinha um propósito. Chanyeol não concordou muito com aquilo, já que essas novas criaturas poderiam causar muito mal aos humanos. Talvez o Universo tenha errado a mão na benevolência colocada em Park. 

Por coincidência, ou pelo Destino, uma dessas bestas nasceu em Goguryeo em meio a uma família rica. Era toda a informação que o feiticeiro tinha sobre ela. Chanyeol decidiu ir até lá em busca do monstro para que pudesse ao menos convencê-lo a não matar pessoas. Sabia que os seus colegas de classe o achavam tolo, mas não se importou, era otimista. 

Não foi difícil se guiar até a família, já que a historia da criança que tinha sugado toda a vitalidade da mãe corria como se fosse a própria praga. No entanto, Chanyeol demorou cinco anos para chegar até o local exato. A cada quilômetro que andava os rumores aumentavam e criavam-se várias bifurcações. Ao final, pelo menos três famílias tinham tido crianças sanguinárias, mas era apenas o exagero humano. Somente uma tinha uma criança perigosa, era a família Do. 

— Meu senhor — Uma senhora, sentada na praça do vilarejo em que a família Do morava, falou a Chanyeol. — Não deve ir até aquele lugar. A criança está amaldiçoada. Ninguém que entra lá volta vivo. 

— Por favor, vá até lá e salve meu neto. Seus poderes são famosos. E ele diz que escuta a vozes, faça-as parar. — Uma segunda senhora interveio, fazendo a primeira se calar. 

— Se sua família não fosse tão ruim, talvez não tivesse sido castigada. 

— Cale-se.

O feiticeiro preferiu se afastar da discussão, já certo do que iria fazer. Durante o caminho até a moradia da família Do, formulou duas hipóteses. A primeira era de que, talvez, a família em que o monstrinho nasceu foi escolhida com cuidado pelo Destino. Já a segunda era de que o vampiro também era guiado por vozes, mas essas provavelmente não o davam boas sugestões. 

Quando chegou até o local, estava tarde, mas ainda sim pôde ver que a moradia era grande e imponente como geralmente eram as casas de nobres, mas estava vazia. As portas abertas como se tivesse sido abandonada às pressas. O feiticeiro adentrou-a sendo cegado pela penumbra. Estalou os dedos, fazendo com que uma labareda branca iluminasse o caminho. 

— Tem alguém aqui? — Perguntou, bastante atento.

Ouviu ao longe um chorinho fraco, ao tempo que fez mais uma vez um estalo com os dedos, para uma segunda labareda surgir e o guiar para a origem do som. Não estava longe, bastou meia dúzia de passos. O choro era de uma criança que estava em um aposento, encolhida num canto, agarrando um tecido caro manchado de sangue. O menininho, pelas contas de Chanyeol, deveria ter seis anos. Tinha as bochechas sujas de sangue e lágrimas. 

— Com licença.

A criança olhou com os olhos arregalados, estava completamente assustada e sua primeira reação foi mostrar as presinhas afiadas, como se fosse um cachorrinho rosnando. Chanyeol pensou se aquelas presas eram dente de leite ou não, e o pensamento bobo foi capaz de acalmá-lo e perceber que apesar de ser o projeto de um monstro, ainda era uma criança. 

— Q-quem é você? 

— Park Chanyeol, e você? — Chanyeol se inclinou em cumprimento, depois sentou-se no chão. Queria estar mais ou menos na mesma altura que o menininho. Entendia um pouco como crianças funcionavam. 

— Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. 

— Pois então, Do Kyungsoo, por que está chorando? 

— Eles não voltam — Soluçou. — Por que eles não voltam? Eu quero minha avó. 

O feiticeiro sorriu, mas a verdade era que seu coração estava pesado. Não podia entender por qual razão o Universo fazia coisas como aquela. Era só uma criança. Por que não criar monstros adultos? Seria mais fácil. O homem abriu as mãos e as esticou para Kyungsoo, que ficou encarando por um bom tempo até que tomasse coragem de colocar suas próprias mãozinhas sobre as do outro. 

— Ouça-me com atenção, Kyungsoo, você escuta vozes, não escuta? — Perguntou calmamente, vendo o garotinho acenar que sim com a cabeça. — E o que elas dizem? 

— Para eu te morder, mas eu não quero te morder.

— Isso, ignora as vozes só mais um pouco. Vou arrumar sua casa pra você, consegue me ajudar? 

Kyungsoo, apesar de ser um vampiro, era como qualquer outra criança e crianças gostam de magia e feitiços. Quando viu o fogo percorrendo de forma bonita a sua casa, removendo as manchas de sangue e, às vezes, fazendo alguma brincadeira como tocar a pontinha do nariz do feiticeiro, bateu palmas maravilhado. Enquanto Chanyeol queimava roupas sujas de sangue, Kyungsoo pediu para ver mais feitiços e o adulto não se importou de brincar com fogos coloridos, fazendo a criança sorrir. 

— Senhor Park, o senhor pode me ajudar a achar minha avó? Ela está brincando de esconder comigo. Mas eu sinto falta dela. 

— Você tentou mordê-la? 

— As vozes falam para morder. Só mordi o meu pai, aqui. — O menino apontou para o próprio pescoço. — Mas a avó disse que ele foi embora e não volta. Ele ficou doente. 

Chanyeol olhou com tristeza, porque percebeu que as roupas sujas de sangue que queimou deveriam ser do pai do menino. Ele tinha certeza que Kyungsoo ainda não tinha entendido realmente o que tinha feito e sentia pena por isso. 

— Kyungsoo, não é culpa sua, espero que se lembre quando ficar maior. E se me prometer que não vai morder sua avó nunca, eu encontro ela para você. Eu vou cobrar. 

O garotinho assentiu, esticando o dedinho mindinho para o feiticeiro que fez o mesmo. Chanyeol deixou-o sozinho, pedindo para que ficasse quietinho e foi até o povoado procurar a avó, falar que talvez ela pudesse voltar. O feiticeiro achava que não era uma boa ideia deixar a criança ser criada pelas vozes, então se a avó queria estar do lado dele, nada melhor. Poderia parecer loucura confiar na palavra de uma criança vampiro, mas Chanyeol era mesmo otimista. 

  
  


470 D.C - REINO DE BAEKJE 

Chanyeol tinha começado um serviço de venda de poções. Fabricava as mais pedidas, geralmente para alívio de dores nas costas e nas juntas, e ia de porta em porta oferecê-las. Era uma atividade interessante, porque podia conversar com as pessoas, era alguém sozinho, por isso apreciava momentos assim. 

Sua última poção foi comprada por um pescador, acabou por dar-lhe alguns conselhos sobre postura também. Voltaria para a casa dos nobres, em que tinha sido criado, já era tarde e estava ficando escuro. Quando entrou em uma das vielas, pôde sentir uma presença o espreitando. Olhou para trás, estalando os dedos para conseguir alguma iluminação, mas não viu nada. Olhou para frente e lá estava, Do Kyungsoo, o vampiro. 

— Senhor Do Kyungsoo. 

O vampiro já não era mais uma criança, devia ter mais ou menos a mesma idade física que ele, e estava bastante diferente. Tinha os cabelos compridos presos num coque e os lábios em formato de coração eram cheios e vermelhos. Tinha uma altura mediana e vestia-se em trajes limpos e caros, e sua expressão não era nem próxima de amigável. Se antes parecia um filhote assustado, naquele momento era mais um lobo pronto para devorar sua presa. Ao menos, ainda tinha os olhos bonitos. 

— Você se lembra de mim — Sorriu, mostrando as presas, que com certeza, não eram de leite. 

— Você é o único vampiro que conheci. Como está sua avó? 

— Ela morreu — Tinha um rastro de tristeza no tom de voz do vampiro. — Não a matei, se é o que está pensando. 

— Não pensei isso. Você me fez uma promessa de que não iria mordê-la.

O feiticeiro viu que o outro ficou sem reação. Kyungsoo não esperava que alguém realmente pudesse confiar nele. Os dois ficaram se encarando por algum tempo, como que analisando o inimigo. Atentos a quem daria o primeiro passo. Chanyeol tinha sido criado incapaz de fazer mal a humanos, e por mais que Kyungsoo fosse em essência humano, não era exatamente um. Poderia atacá-lo sem problema algum, no entanto, Chanyeol ainda tinha a memória do menininho assustado fresca em sua mente. 

— O senhor sangra, Senhor Park? — Kyungsoo perguntou interessado ao olhar para o pescoço do feiticeiro. Seus olhos adquiriram um brilho avermelhado sobre-humano. — Se eu te morder, qual vai ser o gosto?

Chanyeol bateu as palmas das mãos e as abriu, fazendo com que uma barreira de fogo esverdeado surgisse entre os dois. Kyungsoo sorriu, pego de surpresa e recuou alguns passos. 

— Não tente. 

— O que você é afinal? — O brilho deixou seus olhos, deixando sua expressão mais leve. Estava realmente curioso. Se tinha uma coisa que o intrigou nos últimos anos era aquela pergunta. — Quando mais novo, o senhor sabia sobre as vozes, faz fogo dançar e não envelhece…

— Eu sou um feiticeiro.

— Então é verdade — respondeu depois de algum tempo. Chanyeol não soube dizer o que era verdade ou não, porque logo o vampiro anunciou sua deixa. — Foi bom revê-lo, Senhor Feiticeiro. E, ah, você é um mentiroso. Não é minha culpa?! 

O feiticeiro teve certeza de uma coisa a partir daquele dia: seus encontros com o vampiro seriam mais frequentes do que achava. O que ele ainda não tinha se decidido é se seriam como inimigos ou não. Pagaria para ver. 

  
  


700 D.C - REINO DE BAEKJE 

No geral, as pessoas que conheciam o feiticeiro gostavam dele, no entanto sempre havia um ou outro que tinha um certo medo, que quando alimentado, se transformava em ódio. Chanyeol não se importavam muito quando vez ou outra um humano tentava matá-lo. Na verdade, às vezes era engraçado a reação quando alvejavam flechas em seu peito e depois de dois dias o viam andando normalmente pelas ruas. 

Chanyeol ainda não sabia, mas estava sendo vigiado por duas criaturas naquela noite. A primeira era Kyungsoo e a segunda era um homem com uma espada, que se aproximava sorrateiramente. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que o feiticeiro levou bastante tempo para processar o que tinha acontecido. Quase 5 anos, Chanyeol gostava de pensar. 

Quando Park se virou, viu esse homem que não se lembrava da face correr em sua direção com a espada empunhada. Não conseguiu chegar até ele, porque o vampiro, escondido nas sombras, puxou-o rapidamente por trás, expondo seu pescoço e o rasgando de uma só vez. Quantidades consideráveis de sangue jorraram e Kyungsoo não se importou de levar um bom tempo tomando o líquido como um animal antes de soltar o corpo do morto. 

O feiticeiro tinha uma expressão de puro horror. Não conseguiu mexer um músculo sequer. Kyungsoo estava coberto em sangue, seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos, quando limpou a boca com as costas da mão e sorriu. 

— Por que fez isso?! — Chanyeol exasperou-se, checando o pulso do homem. Morto. 

— Você devia me agradecer, ele ia te matar. 

— Eu não morro! 

— Ele era minha presa. Eu preciso de sangue para viver. Nem todas criaturas são perfeitas como você, Feiticeiro. 

Mesmo depois de ser ácido, Kyungsoo encolheu o corpo e abaixou os olhos. Chanyeol ficou um pouco surpreso como a entonação do vampiro mudou de orgulhosa para culpada. 

— Está tudo bem. Como você disse, você precisa disso. — falou, por fim. — Só não deixa ele jogado na rua, por favor. Vamos, eu te ajudo com isso. Vamos queimá-lo. 

* * *

**PRIMEIRA LABAREDA**

1480 D.C - ESPANHA

Depois de 500 anos na mesma região em que nasceu, Chanyeol teve uma ideia. Queria mudar de ares, conhecer outras pessoas e outras culturas. Convocou uma reunião com os outros feiticeiros e propôs que fizessem uma troca, assim, nenhum canto do planeta sairia prejudicado e manteriam o mundo equilibrado em termos de feitiço. Seria divertido. E por incrível que pareça todos concordaram, até o feiticeiro da água, responsável pela região da Europa, que costumava implicar. E foi com ele mesmo que fez a primeira troca. Mudou-se para Portugal em 1200 e em 1400, os espanhóis eram seu povo. 

Em 1470, ouviu rumores de que havia duas bestas vindas do Inferno rodando a região, elas atacavam pessoas ao anoitecer e tinham preferência pela lua cheia. Imaginou se tratar de vampiros, mas não sabia se eles ligavam para a fase lunar ou não. Chanyeol ao investigar, descobriu que uma das criaturas na verdade era um lobisomem, foi a primeira vez a encontrar um. Em 1475, tinha finalmente entendido o padrão deles, então recomendou ao homem monstro que se isolasse na lua cheia e o deu uma poção para os pêlos. Restava o problema da outra criatura que atormentava a região. E dessa vez tinha certeza que se tratava de um vampiro. Reconhecia uma garganta rasgada a partir de dois furos iniciais, mas só foi encontrar o possível causador dos problemas em 1480. 

Era fim de dia, quando Park decidiu ir até uma das tavernas mal frequentadas da cidade, costumava vender suas poções clandestinamente lá. A Igreja não gostava que vendessem curas por aí, afetava o negócio deles. Chanyeol gostava do barulho das pessoas servindo-se de bebidas e rindo. Achava que os humanos eram bem humorados, no geral. Entretanto, surpreendeu-se ao notar uma figura conhecida. O homem mais bonito daquele local questionável, vestido nas melhores roupas da época e com o olhar mais afiado sobre o atendente no balcão. Os lábios vermelhos de Kyungsoo eram bonitos de um jeito mortal. Entretanto, olhando-o bem ali, Chanyeol chegou a conclusão que ele próprio não era um homem de inimigos. E, portanto, o vampiro não precisava ser um. Poderia tentar entender que a natureza cruel a qual ele pertencia, não era exatamente culpa dele, foi feito para ser assim. Foi a segunda vez que se ressentiu com o Universo. 

— Do Kyungsoo. — falou, sentando-se ao lado dele no balcão. 

— Park Chanyeol, o feiticeiro. — O vampiro olhou surpreso, dando um sorriso sem vontade. — O que faz na Europa? 

— Troquei com o feiticeiro daqui para não enjoarmos da eternidade. E o senhor? Suponho que causar mais problemas do que já existem. Vejo o rastro de sangue que o senhor tem deixado aqui faz dez anos. 

— Sinto lhe informar que esse rastro não é meu. Tem um outro vampiro nesta região. Cheguei ano passado e pretendo ir embora ao fim deste. Estou de passagem. E que eu saiba, senhor feiticeiro, a última pessoa a causar problemas nesse país foi o senhor. — Chanyeol arregalou os olhos com a acusação, tentando se lembrar do que tinha feito, afinal era contra sua própria natureza causar problemas a humanos. Kyungsoo se divertiu com a reação e, então, aproximou-se como se fosse segredar-lhe alguma coisa. Aos sussurros disse: — Ouvi dizer que um feiticeiro andou ensinando poções às mulheres espanholas, agora elas são queimadas nas fogueiras. 

— Foi um erro — Park admitiu sem graça, tanto pela acusação, quanto pela proximidade. — Como eu poderia saber que os humanos reagiriam assim com uma simples poção para constipações? E em minha defesa, ando sabotando essas queimas. 

— O senhor sabe que os que queimam dizem trabalhar no nome Dele?

— Do Universo? 

— Eles chamam de Deus. Deveria ser mais cuidadoso, Park Chanyeol, ou será o próximo a ser queimado, mesmo que não faça diferença para o senhor. 

O rapaz do balcão serviu aos dois uma bebida espessa e de baixa qualidade, interrompendo a conversa, Chanyeol agradeceu nervoso, enquanto Kyungsoo continuou a analisar o pobre homem como uma presa, porque ele era isso mesmo. 

— Desde quando sabe sobre o Universo? 

— As vozes me contaram quando elas ainda falavam comigo. Mas muitas coisas estão obscuras para mim. 

— Elas também pararam de falar quando fez vinte e cinco anos? 

— Como sabe? 

— O mesmo aconteceu comigo. — Chanyeol criou a hipótese de que talvez o Universo gostasse desse número, mas não importava, não mudaria muita coisa. Terminou a bebida, e deixou moedas sobre o balcão. Levantou-se e ainda olhando para o vampiro, disse: — Bom, agora tenho negócios a fazer. Tente não matá-lo, por favor. 

O feiticeiro sabia que era inútil pedir esse tipo de coisa a um vampiro. Ouviu dizer que os outros três vampiros eram implacáveis, e supunha, baseado em fatos reais, que Kyungsoo era igual, então apenas torceu para que a morte fosse rápida como a que testemunhou muito tempo atrás. Entretanto, surpreendeu-se no dia seguinte, ao voltar a mesma taverna e ver que o rapaz ainda estava lá, trabalhando. Sem entender o que havia acontecido, esperou ansioso por Kyungsoo, que logo chegou e sentou-se ao lado de Park, como se fossem íntimos. 

— Fiz o que me pediu. — falou como se houvesse a necessidade de uma explicação, o que fez Chanyeol sorrir com sinceridade. Seu quinto encontro com Kyungsoo o fez pensar que não achava que o vampiro era um homem ruim, só tinha sido projetado numa natureza muito complicada. — Ele tem um filho recém nascido. Não posso deixar uma criança sem pai. 

O vampiro tentou se explicar mais uma vez, incomodado com o sorriso do feiticeiro, que era bonitinho demais ao seu ver. Chanyeol concordou e manteve o sorriso, fazendo Kyungsoo sorrir também. Foi a primeira vez que o feiticeiro, em toda sua existência, sentiu uma fagulha em seu peito, um leve tremor e um sentimento inédito, achou-o estranho, mas como era muito bom, não pensou muito sobre isso.

— O que as suas vozes te diziam, Feiticeiro? 

— Me ensinavam como fazer as primeiras poções e como usar meus poderes. As suas te diziam para morder? 

— Sim. Tudo me diz para morder. Existe uma coisa dentro de mim que clama por sangue. É como se eu fosse morrer se não beber, mas isso não é verdade porque somos imortais. Mas dói muito ficar sem sangue. Fisicamente falando. 

— Como você cresceu? — Chanyeol perguntou curioso, lembrando de quando deixou o vampiro ainda criança com a avó. — Saía escondido de casa para caçar? 

Kyungsoo soltou uma gargalhada, achava que Chanyeol era um homem muito bondoso, compreensivo, inteligente e incrivelmente inocente. Ele tinha essa visão que enxergava as coisas boas em qualquer criatura, inclusive no próprio vampiro. E isso o fascinava sobre o feiticeiro, achava que podia ficar o observando durante um dia inteiro e não se cansaria. Do já tinha se encontrado com o feiticeiro nascido na Europa, um sujeitinho insuportável e arrogante, não conseguia ver como ele e seu conterrâneo podiam ser da mesma classe, Chanyeol era definitivamente especial. Tão especial que seu sangue parecia mais apetitoso que o de qualquer outro, só não o atacava porque tinham uma certa ligação. 

— Feiticeiro, o senhor é realmente inacreditável. — Enxugou as lágrimas vindas do riso, enquanto Chanyeol o encarava confuso. — Minha avó me trazia criados e eu os matava. — O homem olhou mais uma vez chocado. Chanyeol não estava surpreso com a atitude do vampiro, mas com o da avó. Ela era pior do que as vozes do Universo. — Ela não era exatamente a melhor pessoa, mas fazia de tudo por mim. 

— Às vezes, humanos são... assustadores. — sussurrou. 

O ano de 1480 tinha sido muito agradável, tinha a companhia de Kyungsoo quase todos os dias. Tomavam bebidas baratas, passeavam pelas praças, brincavam com o fogo em locais reclusos. Às vezes, o vampiro desaparecia por uma ou duas horas e voltava sujo de sangue. E ele sempre parecia culpado nesses momentos, mas Park não falava nada. 

Depois que o ano acabou, os dias para Chanyeol passaram a ser preenchidos apenas com a venda de poções, um grande tédio. Para não haver injustiças, vez ou outra, os humanos o perseguiam, ameaçando-o queimá-lo para ser livrado do pecado, mas depois da sexta vez aquilo perdeu a graça. 

Em 1699, o feiticeiro descobriu a existência das fadas, criaturinhas pequenas e lindas, mas extremamente falantes. E assim como as sereias e os tritões, existiam aos montes, andavam sempre juntas e tagarelavam o tempo inteiro. Chanyeol sentiu muitas saudades das conversas tranquilas com Kyungsoo. 

* * *

**DEFEITO DE FÁBRICA**

1755 D.C - BRASIL

O continente em que estava anteriormente tinha inúmeros lugares para explorar, mas gostaria de ir para o próximo o mais rápido possível. Ouviu falar das colônias com bastante frequência e por isso, conversou com o feiticeiro das Américas e trocou com ele. Em 1700, pegou o primeiro navio rumo a colônia portuguesa e teve a viagem mais desconfortável possível. 

Chanyeol saía para uma caminhada noturna beira-mar, praticamente todos os dias, há cinco anos. Naquela noite em específico, o tempo era agradável e a brisa fresca o acompanhava. Realmente gostava desses passeios, tinham menos pessoas nas ruas, o que era bom, já que, assim, poderia praticar mais livremente seus feitiços sem ser acusado de “aliado às forças ocultas”. Ao chegar próximo ao píer, foi surpreendido ao ver um homem bem conhecido vestido em trajes pretos e elegantes. Era Do Kyungsoo. 

— O que está fazendo aqui, Do Kyungsoo? 

Chanyeol perguntou, segurando um sorriso, ao mesmo tempo que estava muito preocupado. Não era que não gostasse do vampiro, pelo contrário, adquiriu um carinho muito especial por ele depois de praticamente encontrá-lo todo ano, mas o homem era sinônimo de um rastro de sangue. E achava que era coincidência demais encontrá-lo ali. 

— Estava te procurando. — respondeu, sentando-se no píer. — Poderia enviar uma carta quando muda de lugar. Ainda moro na mesma casa de sempre, na nossa terra de origem. — Chanyeol não soube dizer com certeza, mas Kyungsoo pareceu um pouco magoado com ele. E estava mesmo. 

— Por que estava me procurando? — Chanyeol sentou-se ao lado dele, deixando as pernas penderem para o mar. 

— Ora, porque, porque sim, Feiticeiro. — Kyungsoo abanou as mãos sem se preocupar em formular uma desculpa. — Você é a criatura mais próxima que eu tenho de um… — Congelou, olhando a própria mão. 

— Amigo?

— Isso. E provavelmente a mais inteligente para me ajudar com um certo acontecimento. — Park ficou em silêncio esperando pelo que viria. -Você é imortal, não é? Você foi feito com falhas? 

— Com falhas? O que quer dizer com isso? 

— Bom, existem mais três vampiros além de mim, ou existiam. Você sabe, na França as pessoas adquiriram o costume de decapitar umas às outras. Um dos vampiros foi condenado a perder a cabeça. E aparentemente, isso não tem volta. Então, acabo de descobrir que sou imortal desde que minha cabeça permaneça no meu pescoço. Você tem certeza de que é completamente imortal? 

— Absoluta. Flechas e espadas já me atingiram, sangrou porque como você e os humanos, sou de carne, osso e sangue, mas em menos de uma hora já estava tudo bem. 

— Mas degolamento? Isso te mataria? 

— Tenho quase certeza que não, certa vez o feiticeiro original daqui foi feito prisioneiro, tentaram o partir em pedaços, mas não deu certo. Acho que sua classe saiu com defeito, era só uma forma de se vingar dos humanos e criar monstros. Sabe como Ele é. 

— É claro, somos só monstros. 

O tom de voz de Kyungsoo foi diferente de tudo o que costumava usar desde que se tornou um adulto, ele tinha as mesmas nuances chorosas da voz infantil que perguntou onde estava a avó. Chanyeol sentiu-se culpado pelo que disse, tinha sido insensível mais uma vez ao reduzir tudo o que vampiro era em uma máquina de matar. E ele tinha a impressão que essa condição atormentava Kyungsoo mais do que ele aparentava. 

— Kyungsoo, não foi isso que quis dizer, eu sinto muito. Não é culpa sua, já lhe disse isso. 

— Não tem problema. É verdade. — Os dois deixaram com que o silêncio caísse sobre eles. Chanyeol começou a ficar inquieto, batendo os pés na água. Kyungsoo olhou, achando bonitinho. — Você acha que tem sereias aqui? 

— Com certeza, há sereias em todos os lugares. Até em poças de água. Elas não são imortais, sabia? Só a Iara. 

— Mesmo? — Chanyeol confirmou com a cabeça. Ficaram em silêncio, até o vampiro pedir: — Faz aqueles truques com fogo. 

— Claro. 

O feiticeiro sorriu, adorava fazer suas magias de fogo e gostava ainda mais porque o outro sempre as apreciava. Começou a movimentar as mãos e estalar os dedos, criando chamas de todas as cores, fazia-as rodar ao redor deles e explodir no céu. Kyungsoo olhou para elas da mesma forma quando mais novo, estava completamente maravilhado. 

— Eu gosto muito de fogo. 

Kyungsoo confessou baixinho, na esperança de que só ele ouvisse, porque isso tinha um significado especial para ele. Mas, Chanyeol ouviu e se sentiu muito feliz, uma sensação de calor se apossou do seu peito. As fagulhas que viviam dentro de si desde o segundo encontro na Espanha viraram labaredas. Eram realmente bons amigos. Teria sido uma noite muito agradável, mas humanos gostam de arruinar tudo o que veem pela frente. E eles os viram. 

Um burburinho foi se formando ao longe, quando os dois se voltaram para trás, viram uma pequena aglomeração de umas vinte pessoas com enxadas, facões e outras armas questionáveis. E vinha na direção deles enfurecida. 

— É o bruxo que fica fazendo poções do Diabo! — alguém gritou. 

— Sim! Ele está a serviço dele! - outra voz respondeu. 

— Deve ser exorcizado!

Tanto Chanyeol quanto Kyungsoo ficaram sem reação num primeiro momento. Nunca a quantidade de pessoas que desgostava de Chanyeol tinha sido maior do que as que gostavam. Os tempos tinham mesmo mudado, mas não o feiticeiro. Ainda tinha a mesma afeição por seres humanos, então apenas ergueu as mãos em um sinal de rendição. 

— Cidadãos de bem, por favor, se acalmem. — pediu.

— Prendam-no! 

Vendo que não haveria um diálogo, Chanyeol apenas suspirou e esticou os braços para que o prendessem e fizessem o que bem entendessem com ele. Claro que queimá-lo não ia fazer muita diferença, espetá-lo deveria doer bastante, mas suportaria e logo estaria bem. Apenas inconvenientes. 

— O que está fazendo? — Kyungsoo perguntou ao ver o outro se render. 

— Não posso fazer mal a eles. Vai contra minha natureza. 

Kyungsoo girou os olhos descrente do que estava ouvindo. Tinha algo sobre o vampiro que era bastante complexo. O homem não gostava de sua condição de vampiro, sentia-se culpado por matar pessoas inocentes e por gostar tanto do sangue delas. No entanto, achava os humanos no geral criaturas egoístas e por isso era bastante orgulhoso quando se tratava de ser subjugado por elas. Era uma relação de empatia e desprezo. E achando um absurdo a atitude tão pacífica de Chanyeol, puxou-o para trás e se pôs à sua frente, mostrando as presas e seus olhos que mudavam de cor.

— Não ousem tocar nele. Ou eu mando vocês direto para o Inferno.

A aglomeração ficou confusa num primeiro momento, mas assim que viram os olhos de Kyungsoo alguém gritou em pânico, iniciando o caos. O vampiro fixou seu olhar em uma das pessoas da aglomeração e Chanyeol mais do que rapidamente segurou o vampiro com força, envolvendo-o em seus braços. 

— Por favor, saiam daqui, prometo que deixarei essa terra, mas saiam. 

— São bestas do demônio!

— Calem a boca e saiam daqui! Logo!

Kyungsoo tentou se soltar do abraço, mas Chanyeol fez uma parede de fogo ao redor deles, sendo o suficiente para que os humanos corressem. O vampiro ainda tinha a expressão assassina no rosto e parecia obstinado a morder a mulher que era seu alvo. 

— Kyungsoo, me escuta. Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo! 

Chanyeol gritou segurando o rosto da outra criatura. Aos poucos o brilho mórbido deixava os olhos de Kyungsoo, conforme seu ponto focal se tornou o feiticeiro e ele parecia voltar a si, como se tivesse saído de um transe. 

— Kyungsoo!

O corpo de Kyungsoo balançou como se fosse cair, mas logo recuperou a estabilidade. O vampiro olhou para o chão e retesou o corpo, como se tivesse vergonha de Chanyeol. E talvez esse fosse mesmo o seu sentimento. 

— Eu… Me desculpa por isso. 

— Não tem que pedir desculpas, Kyungsoo. Vem, vamos para minha casa. — Segurou com cuidado a mão do vampiro, entrelaçando os dedos. — Podemos tomar uma xícara de leite com café e comer biscoitos, tenho ótimos biscoitos. 

— Melhor não. — Soltou a mão de Park. 

— Você sabe que somos amigos, não sabe? Não precisa ficar sozinho ou ter vergonha de alguma coisa. 

— Eu sei que somos amigos. É por isso mesmo. Talvez no próximo século. — Kyungsoo suspirou. — Vou embora agora. Tem um navio que vai para Portugal ainda amanhã, de lá vou voltar para casa. 

— Te mandarei cartas. — Chanyeol falou, por fim, fazendo o outro sorrir. 

* * *

**A VISITA**

1890 D.C - ÁFRICA DO SUL 

Se tinha uma coisa que Chanyeol era, era fácil de ser encontrado. E Kyungsoo era bom em encontrar. Sabia que o mais alto estaria em algum lugar próximo a uma praia. Achou apenas bastante curioso que o feiticeiro tenha se decidido por um lugar tão isolado como aquele Farol, esquecido no meio de uma ilha tão pequena. 

Quando desceu do pequeno barco, agradeceu ao pescador que o trouxe ali, segurando-se para não o morder, afinal pediu para que o homem voltasse para buscá-lo dali um ano. Além disso, não queria causar uma impressão ruim em Chanyeol depois de tanto tempo sem vê-lo. Porque sim, levou mais de 100 anos para que o vampiro engolisse a vergonha que sentiu do feiticeiro, por quase ter atacado mais alguém na sua frente. E depois de centenas de cartas que chegaram todos os dias em sua residência original, decidiu que era hora de vê-lo. 

— Dessa vez, você mandou a carta. Centenas delas. — Kyungsoo falou, pegando de surpresa o feiticeiro, que estava entretido em ver as ondas se quebrando no rochedo. 

Kyungsoo não esperava que a primeira reação de Park fosse lhe abraçar da forma mais carinhosa possível, entendendo de onde tinha surgido o apelido “Senhor Raio de Sol” que já tinha se espalhado entre as criaturas mágicas. O feiticeiro sorria verdadeiramente feliz. 

— Não acredito que finalmente veio!

— Pois é. Você é bem insistente — O vampiro sorriu sem graça, Chanyeol às vezes o deixava encabulado. Era bom ter um amigo. — Como foi sua pequena estadia na Inglaterra? 

— Insuportável. Você sabe, toda essa história de máquina está dificultando para as poções, eles não acreditam mais em magia nem nada. Fica difícil ajudá-los quando tudo que pensam é nisso. Queriam me vender uma máquina para minhas poções! 

— E como é aqui? 

— Vai ficar mais complicado. Teve uma guerra recentemente por causa de diamante e ouro. Tentei ajudar aos feridos com as poções, mas quase não adiantam em cenários de guerra. Você poderia me ajudar, talvez. 

Chanyeol tinha um jeito sutil de pedir para que Kyungsoo ficasse por perto. A verdade era que bem gostava dessa sua amizade meio incomum com o vampiro. Tinha tamanho carinho, e talvez a palavra não fosse essa, que faria qualquer coisa por ele. Já havia mais de mil anos em que o tinha como companhia, a melhor. Os outros feiticeiros não entendiam seu humor tão bem como ele. Às vezes, ficava num monólogo, como as centenas de cartas enviadas, mas estava tudo bem, entendia que o outro tinha um tempo diferente para se habituar a intimidade. E vê-lo ali era um bom sinal. 

— Acho que ajudo mais ficando longe daqui. Pelo menos, não vai me odiar. 

O feiticeiro não entendia esse medo de Kyungsoo de ser julgado por quem ele era. Chanyeol já tinha cometido esse erro antes, e entendia, não queria que Kyungsoo se sentisse mal por isso. Era claro que não gostava da ideia de que humanos estivessem sendo mortos, mas também não gostava de que matassem animais, coisas que os humanos faziam com frequência. Era tudo culpa do Destino. 

— Nunca te odiaria. Vamos entrar. — O farol era razoavelmente confortável. O feiticeiro ofereceu uma cadeira ao vampiro, que aceitou descansando da longa viagem. — Os outros feiticeiros me contaram que existe um rumor de que tem desistido com frequência de suas presas, é verdade? 

— Como? — As bochechas de Do coraram. Ele vivia nessa dualidade de manter o orgulho de ser um vampiro e da vergonha de o ser. — Aconteceu só três vezes. Era um casal, está bem? Tinha se tornado noivo duas horas antes. Não podia matá-los. 

Park acabou por rir. Seus olhos pousaram na pequena mala que o vampiro tinha deixado na entrada. A visão fez seus olhos brilharem em felicidade, já que achou que Kyungsoo daria um jeito de sair dali em menos de quatro horas. 

— Você trouxe bagagem dessa vez!

— Pensei que talvez… você pudesse ficar de olho em mim até o próximo barco partir. 

— Prepararei um quarto para você. Pode ficar a década comigo. 

— É tempo demais, um ano é o máximo que consigo ficar sem sangue, não quero que me veja caçando. 

* * *

**BOA IDEIA?**

1950 D.C - AUSTRÁLIA

Chanyeol olhava ansioso para fora, pela janela do pequeno restaurante onde se encontrava. Tinha combinado de encontrar Kyungsoo ali, naquele dia e naquela hora. Esperava que nenhum imprevisto tivesse acontecido com o vampiro. Depois de meia hora de atraso, lá estava o homem à sua frente. O feiticeiro achava engraçado os sentimentos que Kyungsoo o causava, sentia-se a criatura mais feliz na presença dele. E às vezes achava que havia algum defeito em sua criação, porque seu coração acelerava tanto. Pensou que poderia ser infarto. Depois de pedirem o que comer e atualizarem como estavam os locais onde moravam, engataram em um conversa animada. 

— Você deveria ter ido comigo. — Kyungsoo disse. 

— Para onde? 

— 1895, no Grand Cafe, em Paris. O início do cinema, foi bom. Eu estava tão entretido, que nem ao menos senti sede de sangue em meio a tantas pessoas. 

— Não pude chegar a tempo, a convenção anual dos feiticeiros durou dois anos inteiros. Foi aquele maldito duelo entre o feiticeiro da América do Sul e da Oceania. 

Chanyeol explicou frustrado, queria ter visto o surgimento do cinema com Kyungsoo, ele parecia ter gostado tanto e gostava quando o vampiro sorria e deixava as presa a mostra. Achava fofo, mas nunca teria coragem de dizer isso em voz alta. Não queria deixá-lo furioso. 

— O que você acha que o Universo vai criar agora, Feiticeiro? - o vampiro perguntou depois de um tempo em silêncio. — Ele parece ficar com raiva dos humanos quando coisas como a de 1945 acontecem. 

— Não é para menos. 

— Mas não faz sentido. — protestou. — Já tem tanto sofrimento, porque criar mais monstros como eu? 

— Não é um monstro, Kyungsoo. 

— Claro que sou, Chanyeol. E você sabe disso. 

— Não gosto quando fala assim de você mesmo. 

Kyungsoo ficou em silêncio. Alguma coisa em sua mente se movimentava com voracidade. A ideia era como no princípio do mundo, uma massa borbulhante que ia ganhando forma. E a forma era de uma transgressão. Se colocasse isso em prática, se sentiria muito orgulhoso de si mesmo. 

— Acho que você sempre esteve certo. — falou por fim. 

— Como assim? 

— Eu fui feito desse jeito e os humanos também. Você sabe, eles comem carne de outros animais desde sempre. Mas você sabia que tem alguns que se abdicam disso? Se eles podem, por que eu também não posso? Aposto que o Universo se irritaria. E se ele se irritar, melhor ainda. Eu o odeio. 

* * *

**DANÇA COMIGO?**

1980 D.C - ESTADOS UNIDOS

Kyungsoo teve certa dificuldade para se acostumar às luzes brilhantes e a música alta daquele lugar, que Chanyeol praticamente o arrastou. Discoteca. Mais parecia a representação da personalidade animada do feiticeiro. Tinha pessoas demais lá dentro, o que deixou o vampiro apreensivo. 

-Seus gostos ficam piores a cada século. - o vampiro comentou, fazendo Park mostrar a língua. 

-Podemos ir no cinema na próxima vez, mas você nunca veio a uma discoteca e você é difícil de ser convencido. 

Chanyeol sabia que era complicado para Kyungsoo estar ao redor de tantas pessoas, ainda mais estando desde 50 sem uma gota de sangue humano. Queria ver o amigo se divertir um pouco e estaria ao seu lado caso alguma coisa desse errado. Empurrou-o até o balcão pedindo duas bebidas coloridas, o vampiro duvidava muito que Chanyeol soubesse o que estava fazendo, mas as pessoas sempre pareciam gostar dele. Com uma ou outra ressalva. 

-E como foi a convenção de feiticeiros esse ano? 

-Fantástica. Soube que os humanos tem um novo jogo de interpretação, em que eles se passam por feiticeiros e outras coisas do tipo, tem até vampiros. - Chanyeol contou super empolgado, fazendo Do sorrir, gostava do jeito “Raio de Sol” que seu amigo tinha. -Acho que é algum tipo de epifania que o Universo deu a eles. Mas a ideia deles é meio turva. Inclusive, eles sabem sobre o lance de cortar a cabeça. - falou, recebendo um olhar espantado de Kyungsoo. - Não acho que vão fazer, mas talvez seja bom avisar aos outros vampiros.

-A gente não é um equipe, Chanyeol. É cada um por si. E desde que eu parei de tomar sangue humano, eles me odeiam ainda mais.

-E como tem sido? Aquela dorzinha passou? 

-Não. O sangue de animais até ajuda a amenizar a dor, mas cada dia fica pior. É como se o Universo me dissesse “Você não vai morrer se ficar sem sangue, mas vai ter a existência mais miserável possível”. 

-Você tem certeza de que quer continuar com isso? 

-Absoluta. 

-Tudo bem, então, vou estar com você. 

Chanyeol buscou as mãos de Kyungsoo, segurando-as carinhosamente. Ficaram em silêncio se encarando, até que o feiticeiro começou a balançar os braços no ritmo de Night Fever do Bee Gees. O vampiro olhou-o com uma careta, conforme o amigo continuava tentando convencê-lo a dançar com ele, com a expressão mais pidona do mundo. 

-Ah não, Chanyeol… Tudo tem limite. Sou um vampiro, já ouviu falar de um vampiro dançar? 

-Também nunca tinha ouvido falar em um que não tomasse sangue humano. 

-Eu vou ser o vampiro mais vulgar. 

-Já é. - Riu, levando um soco no braço. 

-Olha quem fala. 

Chanyeol soltou as mãos e começou a dançar da forma que os jovens da época dançavam. Kyungsoo tentou se manter sério, mas o outro o fazia rir das maneiras mais estranhas. Timidamente começou a imitar os passos do outro, se não houvesse tantas luzes coloridas, as bochechas rosadas do vampiro poderiam ser vistas. 

Ficaram em passos de discoteca ao longo da música, trocando sorrisos de velhos amigos dividindo uma piada. Assim que acabou, a próxima a tocar foi How Deep Is Your Love do mesmo grupo. Pares começaram a se formar para dançarem juntos. Chanyeol ergueu a sobrancelha, estendendo a mão direita para Kyungsoo, que negou com a cabeça indignado, mas aceitou a mão, em completa contradição. 

— Como se dança isso?

— Eu te guio. - Chanyeol respondeu, segurando a cintura de Kyungsoo e colocando os braços do mais baixo ao redor de seu pescoço. 

Chanyeol não era nenhum especialista em dança, mas observava muito os humanos para saber como dançar e não era difícil em uma discoteca. Bastava que balançasse os pés e aproveitasse a companhia um do outro. Os dois entraram em um abraço e passaram a se mover ao ritmo da música. 

Tinha muita coisa acontecendo naquele momento. 

O feiticeiro sentia seu coração palpitar e as chamas em seu peito saírem de controle ao ter o vampiro tão próximo. O que era aquele sentimento que só sentia perto de Kyungsoo? Por que queria tanto que aquela música durasse algumas horas?

Do outro ponto de vista, Kyungsoo tinha os mesmos sintomas de Chanyeol, mas tinha um agravante. Assim tão perto de Park, podia sentir seu sangue clamando por si. Ou talvez fosse o contrário. Acabou por dedilhar o pescoço de Chanyeol, respirando fundo e se acalmando. Jamais morderia o feiticeiro, mesmo que fosse um dos seus maiores desejos. E quando a música perguntou “How deep is your love?” ele finalmente entendeu o que sentia e o quão profundo era seu amor. 

O feiticeiro também entendeu. Mas ninguém falou nada. 

* * *

**CEREJEIRAS**

2001 D.C - JAPÃO

Chanyeol e Kyungsoo tinham descoberto que combinavam bastante com o Japão. E era lá que estavam. A época das cerejeiras floridas era uma das mais bonitas, sem sombra de dúvidas. E como de costume, gostavam de passear a noite, quando havia um número menor de pessoas, era mais confortável. 

Os dois caminhavam lado a lado, combinando os passos e evitando pisar em linhas no chão. Era uma brincadeira bem boba, mas tinha uma sensação familiar que valia a pena ser feita. 

— Achei que Ele fosse destruir tudo ano passado. — Kyungsoo comentou, quebrando o padrão do jogo. 

— Humanos são bem exagerados, foi só um problema no computador. Parece que eles sempre querem o fim dos tempos. Já vão morrer mesmo. 

— Você falando mal dos humanos? — Kyungsoo arqueou as sobrancelhas um pouco surpreso. — Quem diria, os tempos são outros. 

O feiticeiro se encolheu um pouco, se sentindo culpado, mas sorriu satisfeito quando o vampiro bagunçou seus cabelos.

— Você não me respondeu Kyungsoo, como estão suas dores? 

— Ainda existem — Suspirou. Kyungsoo relutou se deveria ou não expor seus pensamentos mais íntimos. Precisava falar sobre aquilo e Chanyeol era sua pessoa. — As vezes eu sonho com sangue humano, parece que vou ficar louco. Eu só tenho coragem de sair assim quando você está junto, tenho medo de me descontrolar e voltar a ser o que era. Eu não quero voltar, Chanyeol. 

— Não vai. 

Chanyeol levou o polegar na bochecha de Kyungsoo, fazendo um carinho ali, puxou o vampiro para um abraço e sentiu-o se encolhendo contra o seu corpo. Sentiu seu coração falhar quando o outro respirou profundamente em seu peito. Do jeito que estavam, o feiticeiro nunca pôde ver que aquela reação do vampiro foi causada pelo breve momento em que seus olhos ganharam o brilho de quem está prestes a atacar sua presa. 

* * *

**FICHA CRIMINAL**

2010 D.C - ILSAN - CASA DE KYUNGSOO

Algumas pessoas tentam se distrair com atividades variadas, Kyungsoo tinha aprendido isso em filmes. E pensou que talvez essa técnica humana funcionaria para ele, então decidiu aprender a cozinhar. Tinha aprendido pratos diferentes, dos mais simples aos mais rebuscados, dos locais aos estrangeiros. No entanto, era bastante sem graça cozinhar somente para si mesmo.

Então, pela primeira vez na eternidade, convidou o feiticeiro para sua casa. Já não era a mesma casa onde se encontraram pela primeira vez, essa ele vendeu. Em 1990, Kyungsoo aprendeu sobre investimentos e negócios, também em filmes. E no fim de três décadas era dono de um pequeno prédio de três andares. Morava em um e os outros dois alugava. Um para um duende e outro para um humano. Estabeleceu também a política de que em hipótese alguma morderia um inquilino, os tempos eram outros e a polícia costumava investigar mortes não naturais. 

O importante no momento era que ele cozinharia para o reencontro com o amigo. E lá estava Chanyeol xeretando em sua geladeira. E em toda casa. Em todo o prédio na verdade. Já sabia informações pessoais dos inquilinos, os quais fez questão de conversar, assim que pisou no prédio, Chanyeol considerou preocupante que Kyungsoo não soubesse o nome deles. 

— Por que eu me daria ao trabalho?

— Eles podem ser criminosos, tinha que ter olhado a ficha criminal deles — Chanyeol respondeu. 

— A minha ficha criminal deve ser maior do que a dos dois somadas, se eles tiverem. 

— Não tinha pensando nisso — Chanyeol abriu o congelador. — Por que tem tanta carne? 

— É, bem… — Kyungsoo olhou meio sem graça. - É pelo sangue. São bem práticas. 

O feiticeiro olhou desconfiado para o amigo. Estava achando-o mais magro que o normal, mas talvez fosse só impressão sua, então preferiu não falar nada. 

-E sabe cozinhar mesmo? Não quero ter uma intoxicação alimentar. - Brincou. 

-Você nem pode ter uma intoxicação alimentar. 

Kyungsoo colocou o prato à mesa, era um tipo especial de macarrão. Chanyeol e ele sempre foram adeptos de qualquer tipo de massa. O feiticeiro ficou murmurando o quanto estava gostoso por pelo menos um minuto, fazendo o vampiro ficar bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo. Park achou que aquele era o sorriso mais bonito que o mais baixo tinha dado em sua existência, e ele tinha vários sorrisos bonitos. 

— Kyungsoo, você devia abrir um restaurante!

— Um vampiro dono de um restaurante. Suas ideias também pioram com o tempo. 

— Minhas ideias são geniais, amor da minha vida. 

* * *

**PÉSSIMA IDEIA!**

2019 D.C - SEUL

A lojinha de poções de Chanyeol era bastante agradável. Tinha paredes na cor azul escuro pontilhadas de pequenas labaredas prateadas, que de hora em hora trocavam de posição. Na porta de entrada, tinha um sininho que tocava em horários específicos, como a hora do café. Assim que um cliente entrava, dava de cara com um balcão de madeira com entalhes queimados. Atrás do balcão ficava uma estante que ia do chão ao teto, entulhada de livros, pergaminhos, vidros e, claro, poções. Também havia uma escada caracol que levava para o andar superior, um cômodo único para cozinha e quarto, e um banheiro. 

Chanyeol gostava de seu quarto, tinha uma cama espaçosa, um guarda-roupas e uma mesinha para que pudesse colocar os estudos em dia. 

O feiticeiro nunca quebrou a rotina nos últimos nove anos, o que significava que fazia um bom tempo que não via Kyungsoo. Por vezes, se pegava pensando no vampiro. Se estava bem, no que estava pensando, se as dores haviam passado. Chegava a criar uma certa angústia que ficava entalada na garganta. Sentia falta dos seus sorrisos em formato de coração e das presinhas à mostra. Talvez fosse a hora de procurá-lo. Queria vê-lo pessoalmente e não por emails. Realmente não entendia a dificuldade do vampiro de ter um celular.

“Não tem porque eu ter um. Eu só falo com você mesmo.” Foi o que Kyungsoo respondeu. Ora, exatamente. Chanyeol queria falar com ele, mas tudo bem, podia se contentar com a troca de emails. 

Chanyeol ficou realmente surpreso quando o sininho da sua loja tocou e quem entrou foi justamente o dono dos seus pensamentos. Mas a felicidade em vê-lo transformou-se em preocupação quando notou o quanto estava magro e pálido. Seus olhos estavam fundos e escuros. A boca, que geralmente era vermelha, estava seca e esbranquiçada. 

— Você está horrível. 

— Obrigado, Feiticeiro — Kyungsoo riu fraquinho. — Eu preciso de aj-

Não pôde completar a frase, porque o restinho de sua energia, tinha usado para chegar ali. Do modo mais abrupto possível, estatelou-se no chão. 

* * *

**PROPÓSITO**

A última coisa que esperava naquela manhã era Kyungsoo desmaiado em sua loja. Mais do que depressa, Chanyeol foi até ele, pegou o corpo desacordado do amigo e o carregou para seu quarto. Colocou-o em sua cama e tratou de ajeitar com travesseiros e cobertas. Estava tão preocupado que esqueceu-se completamente da loja sem supervisão. Voltou aos tropeços e viu que o jovem Choi, um cliente que aparecia de um em um mês, estava lá para sua avaliação de dores. Chanyeol nunca viu humano que falasse tanto quanto ele, nem que fosse mais hipocondríaco. 

— Chanyeol, sinto que hoje o darei trab-

— Peço desculpas, o senhor pode voltar amanhã? Algo urgente aconteceu — Chanyeol explicou o mais rápido que conseguiu e pegou três frascos diferentes de poções e os deu para o rapaz. — Já sabe como usá-los. Mande um abraço para sua esposa. 

O cliente saiu atordoado, mas ao menos tinha conseguido as poções, e melhor ainda, de graça. Chanyeol virou a plaquinha “Aberto” para “Fechado” e voltou para o andar superior. Desceu pelo menos umas cinco vezes para pegar ingredientes, faria todas as poções necessárias para Kyungsoo se recuperar. 

Já estava pronto para começar a primeira poção, quando viu o vampiro abrir os olhos, tentando se situar. 

— Chanyeol? 

— Kyungsoo! — Chanyeol correu para a beirada da sua cama e segurou a mão do outro como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo, estava muito preocupado. — Seu irresponsável! Achei que fosse te perder. Quase me mata do coração. 

— Você é tão dramático, Chanyeol. Nem ao menos pode morrer — Kyungsoo respondeu com um riso fraquinho. — Mas acho que eu vou morrer. 

— Como poderia? O que 'tá acontecendo com você? Por que não me avisou?! — As perguntas foram feitas todas ao mesmo tempo. 

— Eu achei que ia ficar bem, mas são aquelas dores desde que parei de tomar sangue. Não tenho conseguido levantar direito, parece que estou sendo destruído de dentro pra fora. Eu acho que vou morrer por não cumprir meu propósito. 

— Que propósito?

— Você sabe do que eu tô falando. Eu fui criado para matar, Ele deve ter se cansado de mim. 

— Eu não acredito que ta falando isso, Kyungsoo. Não existe essa de propósito. Sangue pra você é a mesma coisa que água para os humanos. E nenhum humano tem como propósito tomar água — Chanyeol percebeu, depois de falar, o problema na sua frase. Se sangue está para vampiros assim como água está para humanos, então quer dizer que talvez exista outro ponto de falha na imortalidade de Kyungsoo, além de toda a questão com guilhotinas. — Mas você deveria ser imortal. — murmurou. 

— Talvez a minha imortalidade venha do sangue — Kyungsoo chutou, não se importava muito com aquilo, desde que parasse de doer. — Não é uma coisa que dá para ficar testando, só existem três vampiros. 

— De qualquer jeito, você só sai daqui quando essas dores passarem completamente — Chanyeol balançou a cabeça negativamente, estava frustrado com o amigo e consigo mesmo. — Eu devia ter percebido que não estava bem. Continue deitado, vou preparar uma poção para os músculos. Daqui umas duas horas vai estar melhor, assim espero. 

— Obrigado, não sei como vou retribuir. 

— Não precisa, somos amigos.

Chanyeol fez um carinho na mão de Kyungsoo e deu um beijo ali quando o outro o sorriu. O feiticeiro sentiu seu peito transbordar de um sentimento tão bom, o que era normal quando estava com a outra criatura. Ele sabia que seria capaz de mover montanhas pelo vampiro, se isso fosse preciso. 

O homem saudável deixou o outro deitado e rumou para seu balcão de trabalho, de onde podia ficar de olho nele e ao mesmo tempo preparar as poções. Tentaria a primeira receita que mais tinha sucesso para casos como o dele. Juntou suco de laranja, mel e gengibre, e ferveu-os em fogo rosa. Kyungsoo observava de longe, estava concentrado no fogo que crepitava. Tinha uma certa fascinação por fogo. O feiticeiro ficou pelo menos uma hora mexendo a mistura e depois colocou-a numa xícara, levando-a para Kyungsoo tomar. 

— Tente dormir um pouco. 

Se fosse em qualquer outra ocasião, o vampiro encontraria uma desculpa para não dormir ou se sentir confortável demais na casa de Chanyeol. O feiticeiro já até esperava por isso, mas estava tão cansado que apenas concordou, ajeitando a coberta. Em menos de dez minutos, tinha caído no sono.

* * *

**POÇÕES E MAIS POÇÕES**

A poção de suco de laranja não foi capaz de resolver a dor de Kyungsoo, seu efeito analgésico durou meia hora. Aos 31 minutos, o vampiro estava com a mão sobre o peito reclamando das pontadas que sentia no órgão. 

Isso nunca antes tinha acontecido com Chanyeol, suas poções sempre funcionavam. Pegou o livro que mais usava, onde guardava todas suas receitas mais populares, procurou no índice a parte de dores musculares e decidiu que tentaria a próxima receita então: suco de melancia, canela, mel, pimenta calabresa, tudo fervido ao fogo roxo. 

— Chanyeol, o que que tem aqui?! — Kyungsoo perguntou, colocando a língua para fora. Sua garganta ardia, mas bebeu a poção mesmo assim. 

— Pimenta calabresa. 

Mas nem a pimenta calabresa foi capaz de resolver o problema, pior, teve seu efeito funcionando por apenas quinze minutos. Hora de tentar a próxima receita. Maracujá e alho ao fogo azul, era a poção que menos era vendida. Foi comprada apenas uma vez por um excêntrico, que dizia caçar vampiros. 

— Kyungsoo, você tem problema com alho?

— Por que eu teria? 

— Os humanos dizem que espanta vampiros. Tinha isso naqueles filmes que a gente viu juntos, lembra?

— E desde quando humanos sabem alguma coisa? — Chanyeol concordou e foi preparar a poção. 

— Você já encontrou algum caçador de vampiros? - Chanyeol perguntou curioso, enquanto colocava a polpa do maracujá no liquidificador. 

— Foi minha última presa — Kyungsoo sorriu. 

O alho não ajudou, por sorte, porque era uma poção horrível de ser engolida, não tinha nem açúcar para ajudar. Conforme a semana foi passando, os livros de feitiçaria saíam da estante e se empilhavam na mesa de estudos de Chanyeol, que buscava por novas poções que pudesse usar no vampiro. Já tinha testado praticamente todas as poções para dores que conhecia e o efeito era tão superficial que chegava a ser decepcionante. As dores de Kyungsoo cessavam por no máximo meia hora, nenhuma poção conseguiu bater o recorde da primeira. O feiticeiro chegou a aprender novos feitiços e conjurou novos tipos de labaredas. Até mesmo o fogo dourado aprendeu a fazer, nunca tinha conseguido chegar a esse nível, estava completamente obstinado a encontrar alguma coisa. 

Tudo tinha se mostrado inútil. 

Acabou por mudar o objetivo, se não conseguia vencer a condição por meio da qualidade das poções, então ao menos faria em quantidade. Enquanto virava madrugadas estudando, produziu uma quantidade considerável de misturas para que Kyungsoo tomasse de meia em meia hora, fazendo sua existência ser mais suportável. O vampiro conseguiu com isso se movimentar normalmente, sem dores fortes. Uma de suas principais preocupações era o amigo que não parava um minuto para descansar, então assim que começou a tomar as poções regularmente passou a cozinhar para os dois e insistir que o outro dormisse um pouco, caso contrário iria embora e nunca mais o veria. Eram exagerados. 

— Não há mais nada que eu consiga pensar — Chanyeol reclamou, fechando um livro velho que tinha escrito há muito tempo. 

— Esqueça isso, as poções ajudam. Já são o suficiente — As poções ajudavam a aliviar só um pouco da dor, mas ainda era um alívio. — Venha comer, você passou a noite em claro de novo. Você sabe que se não dormir, seu corpo vai só se apagar para ter o descanso. 

Chanyeol concordou e foi se sentar na pequena mesinha que existia no centro do cômodo. O jantar tinha um cheiro gostoso de comida apimentada que recendia pelo quarto. A barriga do mais alto roncou, arrancando risos dos dois. 

— Eu sinto muito que não consegui ajudar tanto. 

— Como não? Não estou mais acamado. 

Os dois se serviram e começaram a comer. A casa estava silenciosa e era possível ouvir os ruídos externos. A luz do local estava baixa, deixando-o ainda mais aconchegante. O pensamento de que gostaria que Kyungsoo ficasse mais vezes com ele surgiu em sua mente. Seria legal ter noites assim, sem a parte das dores. E sobre essas dores, veio o raciocínio de que talvez devesse pensar fora da caixa. 

— Eu tive uma ideia! 

— Qual? — Kyungsoo perguntou pego de surpresa. 

— Podemos ir na convenção dos feiticeiros, algum deles deve saber de alguma coisa. Talvez tentar as poções com água mágica ou a com ingredientes especiais. 

Na cabeça de Park era uma boa ideia, mas assim que viu a expressão do vampiro, considerou que teria sido melhor ficar em silêncio. 

— Eu não vou. 

— Por que não?

— Eu tive a infelicidade de conhecer alguns deles, são arrogantes e se acham melhores do que qualquer criatura. Eu devia ter rasgado a garganta deles, não fiz por sua causa. E até parece que algum feiticeiro vai me ajudar. Vampiros são criaturas nascidas do ódio, inferiores por natureza. É o que pensam. Eu posso destruir minha auto-estima sozinho. 

— Mas, isso não é verdade... 

— Você também saiu com defeito, Chanyeol. É muito bom para o mundo. 

Chanyeol acabou por sorrir. Quando Kyungsoo o elogiava de alguma forma, mesmo que agressiva, sentia que suas bochechas queimavam e aquele turbilhão de sentimentos que ficava dentro de si revirava.

— Não sei se isso é um ofensa ou um elogio.

* * *

**SANGUE COM JALECO BRANCO**

Depois de duas semanas de testes e mais testes, a placa “Fechado” finalmente foi virada para o alívio dos clientes fiéis de Chanyeol. Às vezes, em horários mais tranquilos, Kyungsoo se arriscava a descer até a loja e ficar fazendo companhia ao feiticeiro. Foi em uma dessas descidas que conheceu a cliente preferida do século. 

— Chan- — Kyungsoo silenciou-se quando viu que o outro atendia a uma senhora bastante simpática, de bochechas gordinhas. 

— Não sabia que estava com visitas, Chanyeol, querido.

— Sim, esse é meu companheiro da eternidade Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, essa é a melhor pessoa que um dia vai conhecer, senhora Kim. 

O feiticeiro foi buscar o vampiro pela mão, porque tinha certeza que esse fugiria igual gato de água fria. Kyungsoo adquiriu o hábito de ficar nervoso perto de humanos desde que parou de tomar sangue, mas respirou fundo e cumprimentou a mulher. 

— Você está bem, meu querido? — ela perguntou, segurando as mãos frias do vampiro. — Parece estar com dores. 

Existem alguns seres humanos que são especiais dentro de certos padrões, geralmente possuem tanta bondade dentro de si, que são capazes de deixar criaturas mágicas encantadas, e a senhora Kim era uma desses humanos. Ela parecia enxergar muito além e Chanyeol tinha a suspeita de que ela soubesse que tudo a volta dela era magia. 

— A senhora é boa nisso — Chanyeol surpreendeu-se. — Kyungsoo tem dores por todo o corpo. E não há nada que eu possa fazer para ajudá-lo. Já tentamos todas as poções. 

— Não é nada demais — o vampiro interrompeu. 

— É claro que é, Kyungsoo. 

— Chanyeol, você sabe o quanto aprecio suas poções. Nada ajuda mais na minha memória do que elas, mas talvez seu namorado precise de um médico. 

Chanyeol surpreendeu-se com a sugestão, questionou-se porque nunca tinha pensando nessa possibilidade antes. Ah sim, porque Kyungsoo é um vampiro. Mas por que não tentar? Poderia dar certo. E sobre a palavra “namorado”, Park não a ignorou, mas gostou muito dela para negá-la, e como Kyungsoo não pareceu se importar, no caso fingiu não ouvir, aproveito-a culposamente. 

— Um médico? Nunca fui a um médico. Como é? 

A senhora riu da pergunta, simplesmente adorava Chanyeol. Ele tinha alguma coisa que não encontrava em mais nenhuma criatura e por isso mesmo ela era uma das pessoas responsáveis por mimá-lo com tortas e biscoitos. 

— É bastante simples. Você deve só ouvir as instruções de um médico. Meu filho é médico, pedirei para que trate pessoalmente do seu amigo. E que fique por minha conta, por todos esses anos que tem me ajudado, Chanyeol. 

— Muito obrigado, senhora Kim.

*******

Receber a confirmação de que o filho da senhora Kim atenderia Do foi fácil, convencer Kyungsoo foi o verdadeiro problema. Primeiro foi uma questão de orgulho, como um vampiro seria tratado por um humano? Não achava que fazia sentido. Depois foi um pouco de medo, hospitais tem tantas pessoas e pessoas têm sangue. Entretanto, depois de praticamente arrastar o mais baixo para um táxi, lá estavam os dois na frente do hospital sem ideia do que fazer. 

— Com licença — Um homem jovem de traços bonitos se aproximou. — Algum de vocês é Park Chanyeol? 

— Sou eu — Chanyeol respondeu alegremente, mas Kyungsoo ficou desconfiado.

— Minha mãe os mandou até aqui. Meu nome é Kim Minseok, sou médico e vou atender vocês. 

Chanyeol se inclinou e deu um cutucão em Kyungsoo para se curvar também. O vampiro não estava acostumado a se inclinar para humanos. Minseok foi o primeiro, honra para poucos. 

— Obrigado. 

— Geralmente eu não faço isso, mas foi pedido da minha mãe, ela gosta muito do senhor, Chanyeol — Minseok explicou, enquanto os guiava para seu consultório. — Eu tenho um pé atrás com essa história de poção, mas a memória de minha mãe nunca esteve melhor. 

Minseok mostrou onde a dupla poderia se sentar. Começou com perguntas que Kyungsoo respondia da forma mais vaga e desconfiada possível, mas não foi um problema, porque Chanyeol passou a responder por ele. O médico achou graça e ainda perguntou “O senhor por acaso quer falar por ele?”. 

— Vamos precisar fazer um exame de sangue para confirmar, mas suspeito que possa estar com anemia — Minseok explicou depois de fazer checagens mais básicas. 

— Exame de sangue?! — Os olhos do vampiro se arregalaram de tal forma. Virou-se para Chanyeol, como se dissesse que não faria aquilo de jeito nenhum e que deveriam ir embora imediatamente. 

— Senhor Kim, o senhor poderia dar um minutinho para a gente? Preciso conversar com meu amigo — Chanyeol pediu educadamente. 

— Cinco minutos — respondeu sorrindo, e deixando-os a sós. 

— Então a gente já pode ir embora? — Kyungsoo levantou-se. 

— Não, você vai fazer o exame de sangue. 

— Não vou. Em que universo um humano vai tirar o sangue de um vampiro? É o contrário. Eu tenho princípios, Chanyeol. 

— Você tem medo, Kyungsoo. 

Chanyeol teve praticamente um acesso de riso quando as bochechas de Do coraram, o entregando, e só parou quando o amigo desferiu um soco contra seu braço. 

— Kyungsoo, é só um pouquinho. Pode segurar minha minha mão, vou ficar do seu lado. 

O vampiro apertou os olhos, se forçando a ponderar e, principalmente, evitar a expressão que Chanyeol fazia. Odiava quando o mais alto usava aquela expressão, era a mesma quando o convenceu a dançar pela primeira vez. O feiticeiro não tinha noção do efeito que tinha sobre o vampiro. 

— Se ele tirar mais do que deveria, eu não me responsabilizo pelo que acontece com o pescoço desse Minseok, nem com o seu. 

O médico entrou na sala, perguntando se estava tudo bem. Quando obteve a confirmação, os encaminhou para outra ala do hospital para que o exame pudesse ser realizado de uma vez. A sala onde a coleta seria realizada estava fechada e na frente havia algumas cadeiras. 

— Senhor Park, pode esperar aí. Fique a vontade — Minseok apontou para as cadeiras. 

— Não, ele vai comigo — Kyungsoo respondeu, fazendo o médico sorrir divertido. 

— Como quiserem. O enfermeiro vem logo. 

A verdade era que Chanyeol estava achando um pouco de graça do pânico de Kyungsoo. Logo o enfermeiro chegou, cumprimentando-os. Esterilizou o braço do vampiro, prendeu-o com o elástico e bem cuidadosamente colocou a agulha, retirando a pequena amostra de sangue. Kyungsoo estava em choque, e assim que viu seu sangue no frasquinho, começou a tremer da cabeça aos pés e ficou tão branco quanto uma folha sulfite. Chanyeol jurou que veria o amigo desmaiar. Definitivamente, iria lembrá-lo do momento para o resto da eternidade. 

Pouco tempo depois, já estavam liberados para voltar para casa. 

— Então tudo bem ver sangue desde que não seja o seu? 

— Chanyeol, vamos esquecer isso — Kyungsoo evitou olhar o feiticeiro que tinha um sorriso largo no rosto. 

— Eu vou lembrar pelos próximos cem anos. 

* * *

**ARAGORN E ARWEN**

Chanyeol não costumava ver filmes, mas quando os via era porque estava acompanhando de Kyungsoo. Naquele domingo, tinham passado as últimas horas maratonando os três filmes de Senhor dos Anéis, jogados na cama do feiticeiro. 

— É estranho, não acha? Como Tolkien conseguiu pensar nessas criaturas fantásticas, quando algumas delas são bem reais — Kyungsoo comentou. 

— Acho que o Universo deve ter dado a ele algum tipo de vislumbre. Tipo a senhora Kim. Ela é especial. Tenho certeza que sabe sobre a minha imortalidade. 

— Se assim for, então talvez no futuro teremos hobbits entre nós? 

— Possivelmente. Já conheceu elfos, Kyungsoo?

— Nunca, você já?

— Uma vez. São parecidos com as descrições do Tolkien, talvez ele os tenha conhecido — Chanyeol passou a mão no queixo. — Vou deixar minha barba igual a do Gandalf. 

— Como se você tivesse barba pra isso — Kyungsoo brincou, recebendo um peteleco na cabeça. — Humanos se apaixonando por elfos deve ser algo triste se acontecer na realidade. Por causa da morte. Não dá pra só desistir da imortalidade, quando ela não vem com defeito. Algum feiticeiro já se apaixonou por um humano? 

— Aconteceu uma vez. Foi a feiticeira que nasceu ali perto da Índia. Acho que nunca superou, coitada. O homem morreu faz bastante tempo. 

— E outros tipos de relacionamento? 

— O feiticeiro da América do Sul se casou com a Iara, a única sereia imortal, sorte a deles. O casamento foi embaixo d’água, no Rio Amazonas. Foi muito bonito. Eu te chamei para ir comigo, mas você estava “muito ocupado”. Tem também a feiticeira da Oceania, que está junto com uma elfa. 

Chanyeol virou-se na cama, ficando de frente para o vampiro que o observava enquanto contava as histórias. O feiticeiro sentiu a chama dentro de si revirar novamente, Kyungsoo era tão bonito, da cabeça aos pés. 

— Você já se apaixonou alguma vez, Chanyeol? — Do olhou para Chanyeol com expectativa. 

— Eu? 

— Sim, você. 

A mente de Chanyeol processava muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo e por isso causava-lhe pensamentos variados. O primeiro pensamento foi que aquela chama que queimava dentro dele ao longo dos séculos poderia responder bem a pergunta. Era estranho. Começou como uma labareda tímida e conforme o tempo foi passando a labareda foi sendo alimentada com sorrisos em formato de coração, toques sutis e, de vez em quando, alguns abraços. A labareda virou um fogarel. Chanyeol estava em chamas. A segunda coisa que pensou foi “Acho que isso não deve ser algo para ser contado a ele”.

— Não, claro que não. Como poderia? 

— Você conversa com muitas pessoas, talvez alguma tenha te chamado atenção. 

— E você? 

— Uma única vez — Kyungsoo desviou o olhar. 

— E por que nunca me contou? — Chanyeol brincou, com um sorriso meio amarelo. 

— Não gosto de pensar sobre isso.

— Não me diga que… você mord-

— Não. Nunca. 

Chanyeol experimentou pela primeira vez em séculos de existência uma pontadinha de ciúmes. Era como se alguém tivesse jogado um balde d’água no fogo que queimava em seu peito. Mas os esforços desse alguém eram inúteis, porque aquelas chamas não eram de uma fogueira, eram de um incêndio. Amava profundamente Kyungsoo, faria qualquer coisa por ele, inclusive ajudá-lo com essa pessoa que tinha o amor dele, se assim ele quisesse. 

— Posso te ajudar com essa pessoa, desde que eu seja seu padrinho — falou por fim, fazendo o vampiro sorrir. 

* * *

**OLHOS VERMELHOS**

O exame de Kyungsoo chegou depois de pouco tempo. E estava confirmado. Tinha anemia. O médico receitou vários comprimidos de complemento em ferro, mas o feiticeiro suspeitava que aquilo não iria ajudar. E de fato não ajudou, mesmo depois de um mês. Sabia que a razão de todos os problemas de Kyungsoo era a falta de sangue. Talvez o vampiro tenha errado ao comparar sangue com carne e achar que poderia ficar sem. Naquele estágio, achou que a comparação de sangue com água fazia mais sentido. Se perguntou quanto tempo um vampiro poderia ficar sem sangue, bem mais do que humanos sem água, com certeza. 

Pensando nisso, Chanyeol teve uma ideia que ainda não tinha tentado. Suas poções visavam melhorar a saúde dos humanos. Mas se queria ajudar a um vampiro, talvez devesse adicionar um pouco de sangue. Era uma ideia estranha, mas Park não se importou muito e comprou um quilo de diferentes pedaços de carne. 

E começou a preparar as poções que mais tinham sido eficazes com Kyungsoo e adicionou o sangue animal que ele já estava acostumado. 

— O que está fazendo? — Kyungsoo perguntou ao ver o feiticeiro de um lado para o outro, com uma empolgação anormal. 

— Tive uma ideia e acho que vai funcionar. 

Chanyeol preparou uma xícara com a poção e foi até Kyungsoo, que lia um de seus livros de feitiços. 

— Está gostando? — Chanyeol perguntou com tom de piada. 

— Sim — Kyungsoo sorriu. — Se ignorar a questão do fogo, é como se fosse receita de sucos e molhos, dá pra tentar alguma coisa. Mas o que temos aqui? 

— Uma nova poção. Eu adicionei um pouco de sangue animal. Acho que pode ajudar, já que você é um vampiro. 

Kyungsoo assentiu, achando a nova estratégia inteligente. Bebeu a poção, sentindo uma satisfação um pouco maior. Chanyeol olhou ansioso, esperando pelo veredicto, mesmo sabendo que só iriam descobrir mais tarde se havia funcionado ou não. 

E funcionou em partes. Com a adição de sangue animal, Kyungsoo precisava tomar as poções com menos frequência. Ao invés de tomar de meia em meia hora, tomava a cada duas horas. O que era um bom resultado. 

Entretanto, às vezes, ambos se esqueciam da poção, e, quando isso acontecia, Chanyeol podia ver os olhos do vampiro ficarem avermelhados. Era um momento um pouco angustiante, porque Kyungsoo tentava se esquivar e esconder de Chanyeol essas pequenas falhas. 

  
  


*******

A noite foi atípica. Chanyeol dormia em sua cama ao lado de Kyungsoo, não havia motivos para não dormir, era uma cama espaçosa, quando o ouviu murmurando e acabou por acordar. Olhou para o lado e viu como o vampiro parecia suar. Estava se mexendo mais bruscamente e murmurava frases sem sentido. Já estavam dormindo assim lado a lado desde o início e nunca antes tinha ouvido o amigo falar durante o sono. Ele parecia estar delirando. 

— Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo — chamou, colocando as mãos nos ombros do vampiro, sentido como sua pele estava quente. Levou a mão para a testa dele confirmando que ardia numa febre que teria matado um humano fazia tempo. — Kyungsoo! 

O vampiro acordou com os olhos vermelhos e as presas à mostra. Chanyeol se preocupou, já que tinha medo de que os sintomas ficassem piores e o que de fato eles podiam causar. Pegou a poção que já estava pronta e a entregou para Kyungsoo. Assim que bebeu, os olhos do vampiro voltaram ao normal e sua temperatura foi baixando gradativamente. 

— Estou te dando trabalho — Riu sem graça. 

— Não tem problema — Chanyeol respondeu, fazendo um carinho na bochecha de Kyungsoo. — Volte a dormir. Precisa descansar. 

Assim que acordou pela manhã, Chanyeol foi preparar mais poções enquanto ficava na loja atendendo os clientes que apareciam. Com cuidado, picou gengibre e adicionou-o à mistura para Kyungsoo. Pensou que deveria pegar o sangue animal na geladeira de sua casa, mas então uma nova ideia percorreu sua mente. 

“E se fosse meu sangue?” O pensamento veio acompanhado da surpresa de nunca ter pensado nisso antes e de diversos prós e contras. 

Pró um. Chanyeol era em essência um humano, seu sangue resolveria de uma vez por todas os problemas de Kyungsoo. Pró dois. Era imortal, então perder sangue não faria diferença alguma. Pró três. Seus ferimentos cicatrizam em torno de uma hora. Contra um. Tomar sangue humano ia contra os desejos de Kyungsoo. Contra dois. Se Chanyeol fizesse isso sem conversar com Kyungsoo antes, ele estaria desrespeitando uma escolha do amigo e este ficaria chateado consigo.

Decidiu ir até a geladeira pegar o sangue animal. 

  
  


* * *

**OLHOS COR DE MEL**

Pela segunda vez, Chanyeol acordou com Kyungsoo resmungando ao seu lado. Sabia que devia ser falta da poção que àquela altura não servia apenas para controlar dores, mas também para controlar os instintos do vampiro, que lutava pela própria sobrevivência. 

Tinham que dar um jeito de configurar o alarme para tocar a noite. 

O feiticeiro levantou-se da cama indo para seu balcão pegar a poção. Precisava conversar com Kyungsoo. Achava que talvez fosse a hora de voltar a tomar sangue. Distraiu-se tanto, que quando foi voltar para a cama levou um susto com o amigo ao seu lado. Seus olhos estavam mais vermelhos do que nunca. Sua expressão não era amigável. 

— Kyungsoo. Já estava levando a poção. Devia ter esperado lá. 

Kyungsoo não respondeu e Chanyeol se perguntou se ele realmente podia ouvir. As coisas estavam fora do controle e o feiticeiro percebeu isso. Com cuidado, colocou a poção sobre o balcão e se afastou, sendo acompanhado por um olhar atento de caçador. O vampiro era rápido no ataque, então quando Chanyeol percebeu, estava contra a parede e tinha o pescoço segurado com certa pressão. 

Não estava com medo, ou assustado. Não tinha problema nenhum em ser mordido, o ponto era que Kyungsoo dizia não querer mordê-lo e se assim o fizesse fora de controle, ficaria se culpando pelo resto da eternidade. Chanyeol o conhecia muito bem para saber que seria assim. 

Chanyeol estalou os dedos com força, fazendo labaredas de fogo dançarem ao redor de Do, fazendo-o soltar o feiticeiro rapidamente. O vampiro assim que viu as chamas altas ao seu redor, arregalou os olhos, e conforme o fogo dançava, o vermelho abandonava seus olhos. 

O vampiro olhou confuso o feiticeiro, finalmente entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Cambaleou para trás com uma expressão de puro horror. 

— Eu tentei? Eu tentei te morder? 

— Tá tudo bem, Kyungsoo, foi um acidente. Esquecemos da poção. 

— Chanyeol, eu sinto muito. Muito mesmo — suplicou choroso, depois caiu num silêncio profundo. Em momentos como aquele, Chanyeol daria tudo para saber no que estava pensando. — Eu vou embora. Eu não devia ter vindo. 

Chanyeol fez as chamas cessarem. Seu coração se apertou com a reação de Kyungsoo, ainda mais quando esse olhou atordoado ao redor, procurando por alguma coisa, e depois apenas se virando pronto para sair sem nem ao menos dizer adeus. Mas antes que realmente pudesse fugir, Park segurou sua mão com cuidado. 

— Aonde vai?

— Embora. 

— Você não tá indo embora, você tá fugindo — Chanyeol retrucou. — Vamos conversar, sabe que temos. 

— Não tem o que conversar. Eu quase te mordi. — Kyungsoo não tinha coragem de olhar para Chanyeol, sentia-se a pior criatura em todo o Universo. Não ligaria tanto se o feiticeiro fosse um desconhecido ou um inimigo, mas quase machucar o melhor amigo era algo que o faria se remoer em culpa. 

— Você quase me mordeu porque sente falta de sangue e está fraco. Não pode ir embora. 

— Eu não posso ficar. Eu não aguento mais ficar perto de você. É insuportável! 

Chanyeol soltou a mão de Kyungsoo, como se tivesse tocado em algo venenoso. De todas as coisas que já tinha ouvido ou vivido, aquela foi de longe a que mais o machucou. Nunca esperou ouvir algo próximo daquilo justo de Kyungsoo. Dos outros feiticeiros talvez, mas não Kyungsoo. Seu olhar se fechou numa expressão dolorosa. 

— Depois de mais de mil anos, você me diz isso agora? Uau, você é inacreditável, Kyungsoo. Eu achei que éramos pelo menos amigos. Quer saber? Vai embora então, não vou sentir sua falta mesmo. 

Kyungsoo abaixou a cabeça, também tinha uma expressão que variava entre dor e culpa. Talvez tenha pensando em se corrigir, mas encerrar aquela ligação daquele jeito era uma maneira eficaz de garantir que ela nunca reataria novamente. O vampiro foi se afastando, como se seus pés não quisessem sair dali. 

— Kyungsoo, espera — Chanyeol chamou com um tom de voz mais ameno, mas não menos magoado. — Leva as poções para as dores. E quando acabar eu farei mais, mas me avise por email, não quero mais te ver. 

Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos, não esperava por aquilo, mas também não sabia porque se surpreendeu. Acabou por sorrir um sorriso triste de quem sente remorso. Seus olhos embaçaram, mas não era alguém que chorava, então as lágrimas nunca desceram pelas bochechas. 

— Por que você é assim? - Kyungsoo perguntou.

— Insuportável?

— Não, perfeito. 

Tanto Chanyeol quanto Kyungsoo se encararam chocados, um com que tinha ouvido e o outro com que tinha falado. A mente de Chanyeol dava voltas e mais voltas sobre o que estava acontecendo ali. No fim, já não sabia se o vampiro o odiava ou não. 

— Kyungsoo, para de me confundir — pediu. 

Chanyeol sentou-se na beirada de sua cama, colocando as mãos sobre a cabeça, tentando processar aquela briga. Nunca tinha acontecido antes, mas também nunca tinha ouvido que sua presença era insuportável. Kyungsoo suspirou e se arrastou para o lado do feiticeiro. Os dois ficaram ali por uns dez minutos apenas ouvindo a respiração pesada um do outro, decidindo quem seria o primeiro a romper com a tensão. 

— Eu nunca disse que você é insuportável — o vampiro quebrou o silêncio. — Eu disse que estar perto de você é insuportável. 

— E isso é diferente como?

— Chanyeol, você é a pessoa mais importante para mim, mas também é a criatura que eu mais quis morder em toda minha existência. Eu posso ouvir seu sangue correndo nas suas veias. Antes eu tomava sangue com frequência, então eu lidava bem com isso, mas desde que eu parei, tem ficado cada dia mais difícil ficar ao seu lado. E eu não posso te evitar, você tem esse imã que me puxa para perto e eu não 'tô falando do sangue agora, eu 'tô falando que é a minha pessoa. A minha pessoa preferida. Eu gosto de estar ao seu lado, mesmo que seja complicado por certos fatores. 

O silêncio se fez presente mais uma vez. Chanyeol pode ver Kyungsoo apertar as próprias mãos nervosamente, esperando por sua resposta, se seria desculpado ou mandado embora para nunca mais voltar. No entanto, o que Chanyeol falou não foi nenhuma das opções. 

— Me morde, então. 

— O quê? — o vampiro perguntou, perdido. 

— Me morde. 

— Não. Nunca. Eu não vou te machucar. 

— Kyungsoo, eu pensei sobre isso, e não é de agora. Você 'tá definhando e sabe disso, sabe que precisa de sangue. E se perde o controle perto de humanos? Eu não vou morrer se tomar o meu sangue. 

— Eu não sei, Chanyeol, parece que vou estar te usando e vai te machucar. 

— Podemos tentar uma vez, eu prometo que vou ser sincero. E se der certo, você sabe que não precisa tomar sangue sempre, pode ser de década em década. 

Kyungsoo não respondeu. Na sua cabeça, a ideia de Chanyeol tinha tudo para dar errado, mesmo que resolvesse o problema inicial. O feiticeiro se levantou e pegou a poção para o amigo, que bebeu prontamente, ele sabia que o vampiro tinha que pensar sobre isso, então preferiu não falar mais nada a respeito. 

— Vem, vamos dormir, falamos disso depois. 

Chanyeol segurou mais uma vez a mão de Kyungsoo, trazendo-o para cama. Os dois se deitaram, demorou algum tempo para conseguirem dormir, mas assim o fizeram. Talvez não tenham percebido, mas nenhum deles desfez o contato com as mãos, dormiram de mãos dadas. 

  
  


*******

O dia seguinte se passou silencioso entre eles, porque o vampiro estava preso em seus próprios pensamentos e a loja de Chanyeol ficou bastante movimentada. O feiticeiro encerrou seu turno e voltou para casa, onde viu Kyungsoo parado olhando com expectativa para ele. 

— Tá tudo bem com você? — perguntou para garantir. 

— Sim, é só que eu estava pensando na sua… Proposta. Chanyeol, você tem certeza disso? 

— Sim. Eu quero ajudar. 

— Você não acha que as coisas podem ficar estranhas entre a gente depois? 

— Não vão. 

Kyungsoo olhou para Chanyeol e confirmou com a cabeça que concordava com a ideia. O feiticeiro pegou uma faixa para curativos e foi se sentar ao lado do vampiro na beirada da cama. Os dois se olharam mais uma vez, como se perguntassem se faria aquilo naquele momento mesmo. O mais alto puxou a manga da blusa para cima, esticando o braço para o outro. 

— O que está fazendo? — Kyungsoo perguntou confuso. 

— Os humanos tiram sangue assim, você se lembra. — Deu um risinho de quem vai provocar. — Eu ainda não tô pronto para ser mordido no pescoço. 

— Você é meio estranho, Chanyeol — O vampiro sorriu mais confortável. — Eu vou morder sua mão, então, tudo bem? — Chanyeol acenou com a cabeça. — Eu não sei como meu corpo vai reagir, então se eu te machucar, me queime, o que for preciso. 

O mais alto concordou, então Kyungsoo tomou uma das mãos de Chanyeol entre as suas, segurando com cuidado, fazendo um carinho ali. Os dois estavam visivelmente nervosos com aquilo. 

— Chanyeol, por favor, não me olha enquanto faço isso. 

— Claro, desculpa. Eu nunca fiz isso antes — respondeu o óbvio. 

Chanyeol desviou o olhar para um ponto qualquer atrás de Kyungsoo, quando sentiu os lábios quentes do outro contra sua pele. O vampiro deu um beijo ali e Chanyeol teve de prender a respiração, porque seu coração começou a bater frenético. Kyungsoo passou a língua onde morderia e, então, cravou as presas na parte interna da mão de Chanyeol, ouvindo-o gemer de dor. Não teve coragem de olhá-lo, tinha receio de mostrar o quanto estava gostando. Sua mente estava a mil, mas estava aliviado que tinha pleno controle da situação, isso era raro. Os dois podiam sentir o cheiro de sangue e a boca do vampiro salivou em expectativa. Antes de tomar o sangue, olhou para Chanyeol que tinha as bochechas coradas, mas parecia mais relaxado. Finalmente provou o sangue que brotava dos furos recentes. O feiticeiro acabou olhando para Kyungsoo quando o ouviu suspirar ao lambê-lo. Nunca antes tinha visto aquela cor em seus olhos, eram um castanho puxado para o mel. Realmente lindo e combinava tão bem com a boca vermelha. Chanyeol pensou que talvez aquela era a sensação de estar atraído pela morte. 

O sangue de Chanyeol tinha sido completamente diferente de tudo que tinha provado, queimava sua garganta, mas cessava todas as dores e o causava sensações que nunca tinha sentido antes. Olhou para o amigo mais uma vez e dessa vez seus olhos se encontraram. Chanyeol tinha os lábios entreabertos e estava meio em transe, acabou desviando o olhar, ainda mais corado. Kyungsoo sentiu vontade urgente de conhecer a boca do outro, ouvir seus suspiros, tomar seu sangue, mas já tinha sido suficiente e a última coisa que queria era deixar o feiticeiro desconfortável. Não que Chanyeol estivesse, mas ele não sabia. 

Devagar, beijou a mão de Chanyeol onde o feriu e pegou a faixa que estava jogada na cama, fez um curativo no mais alto com cuidado, sempre olhando se ele estava bem. 

— Obrigado, Chanyeol. Espero que não tenha te machucado muito. 

— N-não machucou — Chanyeol respondeu, meio atordoado. — Como é gosto? 

— Como? 

— C-como foi? 

— Eu me sinto muito melhor sobre as dores, foi instantâneo. 

— Que bom — o feiticeiro falou por fim, sorrindo envergonhado. — Então vou voltar para minha loja. 

— Claro, eu vou… continuar aqui. 

Chanyeol se levantou e desceu as escadas, mas sentiu-se a criatura mais estúpida da vida. Era de noite e não trabalhava de noite. Talvez ele não tivesse pensando direito sobre toda a questão da mordida, mas como ele iria saber que se excitava com aquilo? Estava completamente constrangido, e não sabia nem como encarar o melhor amigo, mas voltou para o quarto. 

— Está de noite — explicou, coçando a nuca. — Você está com fome? Podíamos fazer alguma coisa. 

— Sim, vamos! 

Kyungsoo também estava bagunçado com o ocorrido. Nunca tinha se sentido assim ao morder um humano, mas bem, Chanyeol não era exatamente um humano. De qualquer forma, se agarraria a qualquer coisa para evitar pensar no que tinha acontecido entre eles. 

Os dois pegaram os ingredientes e passaram a trabalhar no balcão da cozinha, com Chanyeol seguindo as instruções de Kyungsoo. Chanyeol observou como os cantinhos da boca do amigo estavam levemente curvadinhos, num sorriso de quem está perdido em pensamentos. Kyungsoo falhou em sua missão. 

— Você gosta muito de cozinhar, não?

— O que? Sim. É uma das minhas atividades preferidas. 

— Você realmente devia abrir um restaurante. Ou alguma coisa assim. — Chanyeol cortou a cebola. 

— Seria bom, mas já falamos sobre isso, a ideia é boa só na teoria. 

— Se você abrisse aqui em Seul, eu estaria por perto. 

  
  


* * *

**HERÓIS**

Kyungsoo, depois daquele dia, estava muito mais tranquilo, seus instintos estavam controlados, suas dores não mais existiam. Como já não sentia medo de atacar alguém sem querer, começou a passar mais tempo na loja de Chanyeol, o ajudando com os pagamentos. O feiticeiro tinha um hábito ruim de não cobrar de seus clientes quando gostava muito deles. Naquela semana, entretanto, todos os clientes pagaram certinho quando o vampiro os encarou, menos a senhora Kim. Ela era especial. O vampiro deixaria passar. 

— Você é bom nisso — Chanyeol riu, vendo as contas nos cadernos. 

— Como você acha que eu cobro meus inquilinos? 

Chanyeol imaginou que deveria ser uma cena interessante de ser vista, mas não pensou muito porque as paredes da lojinha indicaram que era hora do almoço. 

— Quer ir ao parque? Podemos comer alguma coisa na rua. 

Com a confirmação do vampiro, os dois fecharam a loja e foram ao parque que ficava a uns 10 minutos. Era um local agradável, ainda mais que estava de dia. Kyungsoo raramente saia de dia. Ruim para ele, porque perdeu bons momentos. Chanyeol parou em uma barraquinha de comida de rua e pediu dois sanduíches, pagando o senhor e entregando um dos lanches para o amigo. 

— Aqui é bonito essa hora do dia — Kyungsoo comentou olhando ao redor, enquanto caminhavam por entre árvores. 

— Sim, você pode aproveitar e sair mais vezes agora de manhã. 

— Como está sua mão? — Kyungsoo olhou para a mão de Chanyeol, mas não havia sinal de que havia sido mordida na noite anterior. 

— Está ótima. 

— Que bom. — Os dois ficaram em silêncio, terminando seus lanches.

— Sabe, eu estava pensando nos filmes que a gente viu, de super herói. A gente tinha potencial pra super heróis. 

O feiticeiro comentou tão despretensiosamente que fez o vampiro rir. Chanyeol tinha umas ideias estranhas de vez em quando, e essa era uma dessas vezes. 

— Chanyeol, eu juro que não entendo o que passa na sua cabeça. 

— Só escuta. Somos imortais, ou quase isso, temos poderes, você é bem ágil, forte e letal. Eu tenho fogo. Pensa, somos um time e tanto. Poderíamos resolver crimes, ajudar humanos. 

— Ajudar humanos?! — Kyungsoo estava praticamente gargalhando das palavras de Chanyeol. — Por que eu perderia meu tempo ajudando humanos? Eu não me importo com eles. 

— Ah não? — O feiticeiro ergueu a sobrancelha, sabendo o quão mentiroso o amigo estava sendo. — Então, por que parou de tomar sangue?

— Porque… porque… porquenaogostodeverelessofrendo…

— O que disse? 

— Não gosto de verelessofrendo.

— O que?

— Não gosto de ver eles sofrendo, tá bom? — Desistiu de fingir, mas logo arranjou uma desculpa. — O Universo deve se divertir com isso e eu não quero que ele se divirta. Quero que morra de tédio. — Chanyeol o encarava com um sorriso bobo, que o deixava sem graça. — Para de me olhar assim, Chanyeol. Tô indo embora. 

— Volta aqui, Kyungsoo — O feiticeiro correu atrás do outro sorrindo. — Você é o vampiro mais fofo. 

— Eu não sou fofo. 

Chanyeol ignorou a reclamação e passou o braço ao redor dos ombros do vampiro, voltando para a loja. Não valia a pena contra argumentar, continuaria achando Kyungsoo fofo. 

*******

O lápis que Kyungsoo usava para fazer anotações no caderno de contas de Chanyeol foi colocado sobre a mesa. Tinha um pensamento rondando a cabeça do vampiro: deveria ir embora. Não era que realmente precisasse ir embora, ou que quisesse, era só que a casa em que estava não era sua. Não sabia se Chanyeol já tinha enjoado de sua companhia. O maior período que ficou com o feiticeiro tinha sido um ano. Um dos melhores, mas não podia supor que não era um incômodo. Torcia para que o outro pelo menos o convidasse para ficar até o fim do ano. 

— Chanyeol — chamou o amigo que terminava de atender a um cliente. — Prometo que deixarei sua casa até o fim do mês. 

— Como? Por quê? 

O feiticeiro era uma criatura fácil de ler, e sua expressão de desapontamento não ficou escondida. De qualquer forma, Chanyeol não tinha tanto problema em expressar esse tipo de sentimento. 

— Eu já estou melhor. Novo em folha — o vampiro brincou. 

— Eu acho que não devia ir agora — Park falou sério. — Tem uma coisa que preciso te falar. — O feiticeiro se inclinou para segredar ao pé do ouvido do outro, fazendo-o arrepiar. — Sua casa é mal assombrada. Você devia vir morar comigo. 

— Mesmo? — Kyungsoo riu, vendo o outro manter a encenação. — Tem um vampiro lá?

— Sim, um vampiro, um duende e um humano — Chanyeol sentiu o coração falhar com o sorriso que recebeu de resposta. — Mas é sério, eu ficaria muito feliz que ficasse pelo menos até o fim do ano. Ou mais. 

— Se você insiste. 

Chanyeol sorriu tímido, então subiu para sua casa com a desculpa de pegar alguma coisa no andar superior. Assim que chegou no quarto, colocou a mão sobre o peito, sentindo o quão acelerado estava. Seu sorriso se alargou e comemorou. Na loja, Kyungsoo voltou para as contas, mas não eram cálculos que passavam em sua cabeça, era como se sentia feliz e mal podia conter a vontade de rir. Estavam ridiculamente apaixonados. 

* * *

**INCÊNDIO**

O Destino tinha um jeito diferente de se intrometer na vida de suas criações. Era sutil, quase imperceptível. Tratava-se de coincidências. Na semana seguinte, a cada cinco clientes, quatro entravam acompanhados de seus companheiros. Todos os filmes que eram transmitidos pelos canais de televisão eram de romance. 

Chanyeol tinha impressão de que só via casais ao seu redor e sua mente pregava peças quando via as mãos dadas, beijos e abraços. Porque, na sua mente, a única pessoa que vinha era o homem que estava ao seu lado. Mas ele tinha algo para se gabar. O sono de Chanyeol nunca foi tão bom. Depois de terem dormido de mãos dadas pela primeira vez, isso se tornou um hábito. 

Não era muito tarde da noite, mas as duas criaturas já estavam deitadas, olhando para o teto dentro do silêncio confortável que existia entre eles. 

Suas mentes variaram entre diversos pensamentos, nenhum realmente importante, até que Chanyeol virou-se para olhar Kyungsoo. O feiticeiro estalou os dedos para fazer uma pequena labareda ir próxima do nariz de Kyungsoo, sabia o quanto esse apreciava as magias de fogo. 

Kyungsoo sorriu, encarando Park, depois colocou a mão no rosto dele, fazendo um carinho na bochecha, sua pele era macia. Em seguida, com a outra mão, buscou a de Chanyeol, apertando com cuidado. 

— Doeu muito aquela vez?

— Não, foi bom.

— Bom? — Kyungsoo riu. — Com certeza deve ser muito agradável um vampiro sugando seu sangue. 

Chanyeol desviou o olhar, ganhando uma coloração avermelhada nas bochechas, o que chamou a atenção do mais baixo. Abriu a boca algumas vezes, até finalmente expor o que pensou. 

— Na verdade, foi… muito bom — Kyungsoo o olhou confuso, já com o coração acelerado só de imaginar que o outro poderia ter sentido algo parecido com o que ele sentiu. — É estranho, de início doeu, mas depois foi uma sensação diferente. Primeiro eu me senti dopado, como se estivesse flutuando, depois parecia que tinha fogos de artifício explodindo dentro de mim. Eu queria que tivesse continuado. Eu sei, é estranho. 

— Não. Não é. Eu também me senti assim, e isso foi estranho, nunca tinha acontecido antes. Geralmente é só sobre se alimentar, dessa vez foi diferente. 

— Você ficou com os olhos cor de mel.

— Fiquei? — Kyungsoo perguntou. — Isso é novo. 

Ficaram quietos por um momento, absorvendo as informações trocadas. Chanyeol se concentrou em observar os lábios de Kyungsoo, sentiu vontade de se aproximar e quem sabe beijá-lo. Era curioso pensar que nunca tinha beijado ninguém, mas sua mente funcionava de forma diferente assim como sua percepção de tempo.

— Você já beijou?

— Algumas vezes. 

— A pessoa que você gosta?

— Não, todas a vezes foram uma coisa mais macabra, um beijo antes de morder. Foram numa dessas épocas estranhas, em que as pessoas tinham uma fascinação pela morte. E você?

— Não. 

— Entendo — Kyungsoo não soube muito bem de onde tirou coragem para falar as palavras seguintes, mas falou-as. — Dessa vez, eu posso te guiar, se você quiser. 

— Por favor. 

Chanyeol foi puxado pela nuca para mais perto, sentiu-se ansioso, feliz e um pouco patético, se Kyungsoo podia ouvir seu sangue então saberia o quanto aquilo significava para ele. Talvez, se tivesse a mesma habilidade, saberia que Kyungsoo estava igual. Os lábios dos dois se encontraram pela primeira vez na eternidade, a sensação era macia, suave e quente. Se aproximou um pouco mais de Kyungsoo e colocou sua mão na cintura do vampiro. O contato íntimo se aprofundou e o feiticeiro diria que a boca do outro tinha o melhor gosto que já tinha provado. Separaram-se colando as testas, mas nenhum dos dois abriu os olhos, com medo de que não fosse verdade. Park ficou dedilhando a cintura do vampiro, abriu os olhos e viu como Kyungsoo o olhava, tinha a mesma intensidade que seu próprio olhar. Foi suficiente para que juntasse novamente as bocas. 

Ser um feiticeiro do fogo não o exclui de sentir tamanho calor, era difícil pensar em prós e contras sobre beijar o melhor amigo, quando já se estava fazendo isso. E era ainda mais complicado quando beijar não é tão difícil quanto fazem parecer. É só sobre dar e receber, provocar suspiros e ser íntimo. 

— Eu quero te morder de novo, Chanyeol — Kyungsoo deixou escapar, quando um dos beijos foi encerrado — Desculpa. 

— Eu também quero. 

O feiticeiro sorriu envergonhado, mas encostou-se na cama. Kyungsoo subiu sobre ele, sentando-se sobre suas coxas. Mais um beijo foi trocado, antes que o vampiro dirigisse sua atenção ao pescoço de Chanyeol, em que segurou e levantou seu queixo, deixando-o exposto. Passeou com a boca sobre a pele, distribuindo beijos devotos, já que sabia o quanto aquilo poderia doer. O mais alto estremecia em suspiros sob o outro, especialmente quando sentiu as presas perfurarem lentamente sua pele. A mente de Chanyeol ficou completamente nublada e a de Kyungsoo não estava em situação diferente. 

O gosto dos beijos que deram depois foi estranho para Park, mas toda a relação deles era estranha, gostava disso. Gostou mais ainda dos novos toques que trocaram. O incêndio que acontecia dentro de Chanyeol se alastrava por Kyungsoo. E o vampiro sempre gostou muito de fogo. Gostou de estar em chamas com feiticeiro. 

* * *

**ETERNIDADE**

Quando Chanyeol acordou na manhã seguinte, passou os dedos sobre o pescoço, mas não havia sinal algum que havia sido mordido. Sorriu com as lembranças e olhou para o vampiro que ainda dormia ao seu lado. Àquela altura, o feiticeiro já estava mais do que acostumado com as batidas de seu coração, mas não estava acostumado com todo o novo cenário que se abriu a sua frente. 

Por um momento, ficou sem saber como deveria agir. Deveria acordar Kyungsoo e conversar? Deveria expor seus sentimentos em palavras? Não teria ficado tudo muito claro? Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. De qualquer forma, deveria ir trabalhar. No entanto, surpreendeu-se ao descobrir que pela primeira vez em séculos estava atrasado. Acabou rindo. 

— Por que está rindo? — Kyungsoo perguntou sonolento. 

— Te acordei?

— Sim, mas foi um bom jeito. 

— Já que estou atrasado mesmo, pensei em tirar um dia de folga. 

— E o que vai fazer com esse dia folga? 

Chanyeol olhou para as próprias mãos, num misto de nervosismo e vergonha. Ele sabia que precisava conversar com Kyungsoo e não via porque adiar aquilo, eram amigos acima de qualquer coisa, e ele acreditava com muita convicção que conversar com sinceridade é sempre o melhor caminho. 

— Podemos passear pela cidade e, mais tarde, quero conversar com você — Kyungsoo assentiu. — Podemos ir ao parque de noite, quase ninguém vai. 

O vampiro concordou sem qualquer objeção, também tinha plena consciência de que precisavam esclarecer alguns pontos. Sentia que, se fingissem que nada aconteceu, ou que foi apenas uma coisa de momento, seria engolido por mais um século de angústia. 

Os dois deixaram a casa do feiticeiro próximo às três horas da tarde. Visitaram alguns pontos turísticos de Seul, foram em lojas, mesmo que não tivessem comprado absolutamente nada, e pararam diversas vezes para comer algum lanche. Talvez tivesse sido melhor sair um pouco mais tarde, porque Kyungsoo já estava exausto ao chegar ao parque. Chanyeol insistiu para fossem até o ponto mais alto, já que a vista valia a pena. Com muitas reclamações, o vampiro concordou e logo estavam no topo. 

— Uau. Realmente vale a pena, Chanyeol. 

Lá de cima, podiam ver os pontos brilhantes da cidade, acompanhados de uma brisa fresca vinda do bosque próximo ao local. 

— Tem mais.

Chanyeol abriu a mochila que estava carregando, tirando de lá uma toalha grande qualquer, estendeu-a no chão e se deitou batendo a mão ao seu lado, sendo prontamente acompanhado. De lá podiam ver as estrelas no céu sem uma nuvem sequer. Era uma visão e tanto. 

— Eu odeio o Universo, mas não posso negar que Ele tem bom gosto — o vampiro disse, fazendo o outro rir. 

A mão do vampiro procurou timidamente a do feiticeiro, entrelaçando os mindinhos. Kyungsoo sorriu quando Park segurou sua mão corretamente, fazendo um carinho ali. Nenhum dos dois percebeu, mas ambos se olhavam furtivamente com certa ansiedade. Às vezes as palavras quase escapavam as bocas, mas eram presas antes que pudessem tomar forma. 

-Vamos conversar? — Kyungsoo foi quem teve coragem de dizer primeiro. 

Chanyeol desfez o contato e foi procurar mais alguma coisa em sua mochila. Tirou o celular de lá e o ligou como uma boa pessoa anciã que era. Kyungsoo olhou sem entender, não tinha a mínima noção de como funcionava aquele tipo de dispositivo, nem sabia como aquilo iria interferir na conversa que teriam. Então, Fly me to the moon começou a tocar num volume baixo, para que apenas os dois fossem capazes de ouvir. 

— Sim, mas antes… Você quer dançar? 

Kyungsoo riu surpreso, mas confirmou com a cabeça. Sem dizer qualquer palavra, tomou novamente a mão de Chanyeol, e se aproximou até que estivessem abraçados. O vampiro podia ouvir os batimentos acelerados do outro e isso o trouxe um certo conforto. Passaram a se mover lentamente ao ritmo da música, se olhando sem quebrar o contato visual uma única vez. 

— Eu amo você, Kyungsoo — Chanyeol confessou, com as bochechas queimando. — Você não precisa me amar de volta, porque você já é apaixonado por alguém, mas... — falou tudo de uma vez só. 

— Eu sou apaixonado por outra pessoa?

— Você disse uma vez… — explicou sem graça. 

— Chanyeol, você ainda não entendeu? 

— O quê?

— Sempre foi você. Quer dizer, desde 470, sempre foi você. Eu também te amo. 

Talvez as bochechas dos dois doessem depois, mas não conseguiam conter os sorrisos. Trocaram um beijo calmo cheio de significado, que para eles foi capaz de substituir inúmeras palavras.

— Se eu tivesse percebido, podíamos ter conversado antes — Chanyeol suspirou aliviado com a calmaria que tomou seu coração. As chamas que queimavam dentro de si tomaram uma coloração dourada única. 

— Não precisamos ter pressa, temos literalmente a eternidade — O sorriso veio acompanhado das presas. — E se você me convidar, prometo que vou ficar a eternidade ao seu lado. 

— Se eu te convidar, então vamos conhecer lugares novos? Em busca do desconhecido? — Chanyeol perguntou dramaticamente, numa piada interna dos dois. 

— Sim. Vamos aproveitar a eternidade. 

— Pela eternidade, então?

— Pela eternidade. 

  
  



End file.
